The Darkness of Past comes to haunt the Halliwells
by Briankrause
Summary: Wyatt and Chris Centric Story: Wyatt and Chriz are back at the Manor from New York to spend time with their family. But it doesn't goes to plan When Past comes back to Haunt them. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. CHAPTER 19 HAS BEEN ADDED!
1. Is It true?

**_The Darkness of Past comes to Haunt the Halliwell's._**

_**A/n: This is Wyatt and Chris centric Story**_

**_Full Summary:_** _Wyatt & Chris are back from New York after successfully finishing their Finals. The Guys are expecting to spend their summer peacefully with their Family. Until strange things started to Happen When Chris Past Life come back to haunt him and what is Worse Wyatt is hiding something Huge about his friend from his Family and what's worse Phoebe finds out and struggles to keep it from the Rest of the Family. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Paige Matthews looked out of the Window of an Ice Cream Parlour with her gaze which is lost without focus as she watched the People pass her by with their Shopping's.

Everything may look normal in the eyes of a normal human being with no idea of the existence of Magic. But to Paige and Her Family nothing is Normal when it comes to them. Since the fact she is one of the most Powerful Witch and a charmed one who used to battle demons, Warlocks and Source of all evil in the Past. But now demon attacks are gradually decreasing mostly because of her nephew Wyatt who is a twice blessed Child with Powers beyond any witch or an Elder.

But she is also happy about no demon attacks since it give her time to spend a peaceful day out with her own Family. Paige had been listening carefully but these past few days there is no alarms going of in her heads or cries from her Charge and she even checked up on them and she was relieved that every one is safe.

Paige was lost in her thoughts when a voice interrupted her thoughts startling her in the process as she came back to reality.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Her husband Henry asked her as he placed Five ice creams in the table they were seated. "Is it one of your charges?"

Paige smiled at him as she shook her head. Henry is a mortal with no magic powers, the first time Paige saw him was when he was on his duty as a patrol officer arresting one of her charges for shoplifting, of course her charge never did it, but thanks to him she met her man.

Soon he fell for her after realising that she is the one person he wants to spend his rest of his life with since she is caring, Stands up for what she believes in and very stubborn for very good reason and all of these qualities what made Henry like Paige in her first place. But of course when he found out Paige was a Witch and fights demons and magic exists at first it was hard for him to take in but that didn't stop him from tying a knot with her in front of her family at their wedding.

"So what you thinking about then?" Henry asked her as he had a spoonful of ice cream.

"Oh nothing, well Wyatt and Chris are coming back tomorrow," said Paige as she played with her ice cream.

"Great, it's been long since I saw those two." Said Henry excited since he didn't see his nephews for almost two years. "I can't believe they finished their college, I mean it looks like yesterday when Wyatt and Chris played hide and seek with our children but now they all grown up."

"Yeah," Paige said as she let a small sad sign out. "Speaking of which, where are the kids?"

"Well they popped out to buys something." said Henry as he looked out of the window when three teenage kids approached their table.

"Hey guys, where did you lot go to?" Paige asked her children as they pulled a seat next to them.

"Nowhere." said Henry Jr. the third child in the family.

"Hmm... Sounds interesting." said Henry eyeing his son suspiciously.

"What you girls got there?" Paige asked her twins as they were busy with their noses pressed to a magazine they both sharing.

"Nothing, just a magazine we bought." said Penny the eldest twin without taking her eyes off from the magazine like her sister.

"So what you two you been up to while we gone." said Henry Jr with a spoonful of ice cream ion his mouth.

"Well we were talking about, whether you would like a baby sister or brother." Henry teased his son while looking into his wife eyes.

"You guys are sick." Henry Jr said when they heard two gasp from the twins making every one to look at them.

"What's wrong?" said Paige looking at the girls.

"Nothing's wrong." Patty replied as they closed the magazine as if they were electrocuted by it.

Henry took the magazine when Penny cried "Dad, No." but it too late he already opened to the page the twins were. As Paige watched her husband eyes as if they were about to pop out as he too closed the magazine as if it electrocuted him.

Paige made a grab for the magazine but her husband was too quick for her as he pulled the magazine away from her.

"Honey, Let me have to look." Paige asked her Husband while he gave a smile which shows it time to change the subject.

"Hm…by the way what time the guys are coming?" said Henry as he put the magazine on his lap under the table.

"Henry, you can either give me the magazine," Paige warned him. "Or you can sleep in the couch, your choice."

"Paige, come on now." Henry said trying to reason with her.

Paige pulled her chair close to the table and placed her hand o her lap as the magazine orbed to her hand since she had no worries about anyone seeing that because the table is covered in a long table cloth.

Paige pulled the magazine out and started to flip while her husband protested against it. Paige stopped abruptly at one page as her jaw dropped open in shock and surprise.

"Piper is so going to lose it when she sees this." Paige said as she looked at the picture.

"Do you think it's a good idea," Henry said since he been with the family long enough to know about each of them. "Knowing her she is going to blow every single thing in the house."

"Okay you three," she warned her children. "One word about this and you three will wish you never born, got it…Good."

**_Continues………………_**

**_Hey guys I have altered the story, so what's in the Picture? Well guys if you are reading this PLEASE REVIEW I know this is short chapter but next time I update bit longer chapter. So REVIEW THANKS._**


	2. Shockdaze

_**A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it and this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. **_

_**In this Chapter, the Boys are back and there is a special surprise waiting for the Halliwell Family. **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(The Next day in the Manor)**_

"Yeah Paige, I know," Piper said into the handset as she paced in the foyer. "Everything is ready for the party…yup, I know and Chris and Wyatt are coming today as we planned to surprise her…huh? No, she doesn't know yet, well I can hear her, I got to go, bye." She whispered as she put the phone down in a rush.

Piper turned around to find her youngest daughter Melinda rushing down the stairs missing two steps at one leap.

"Mom, I can't stay," Melinda said as she kissed Piper's cheek as they made their way to the door. "By the way, thanks mom for that present I loved it but my friends have planned a special party for me, so I have to go, and by the way if Chris or Wyatt phones, tell them to phone me on my mobile. Okay bye mum, love you." Melinda shouted out to her mom as she made her way down the concrete stairs.

Piper barely had time to reply Melinda as she spoke and got out in a lighting speed. Piper waited by the door to make sure if Melinda has really gone. Once she was sure she closed the door and hollered to the ceiling.

"Okay guys, she is gone." Piper shouted at the ceiling and at Once Paige, Henry and Leo appeared in swirling orbs while Phoebe and Coop appeared in Pink glow. "Okay guys we have got exactly four hours to get the Party ready."

"I still don't know why we can't do it at P3." Paige said as bunch of decorations in boxes appeared in swirling orbs next to her.

"Paige, you know why?" Piper said as she watched her husband and Brother-in-law got to work on decorations. "The boys wanted to give another surprise party at P3 tonight, its not often they get to see her sister or their family."

"Yeah, well the decorations are not going to hang themselves," Henry said as he picked up a box. "You know, so maybe one could help us."

"Well I got baking to do." Piper said as she left for the kitchen.

(Couple of Hours Later in the Kitchen)

Piper is putting the finishing touches to the three triad cake, such as icing roses and other flowers in the cake to make it look like a wedding cake when Phoebe came in with a wide smile on her face.

"It's done, come and have a look." Phoebe said without waiting for a reply she dragged Piper out of the kitchen.

Piper looked at the decorations and she has to say that they have done an amazing job, as Streamers and Banner hung all over the place with gold balloons spelling out; HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY MELINDA.

"It looks fantastic," she said as she took in the newly decorated room when Leo came to her with a phone in his hand giving her the look Please-don't-get-mad.

"Hello." Piper said into the phone and Chris voice spoke back to her. "Hey sweetie, what time is your flight coming in?"

"Mom, I m so sorry," Chris voice said with genuine apologetic tone. "But I don't think I able to come in time."

"Uh-huh." Was Piper reply as Chris continued with his excuse?

"I m stuck in Traffic in New York." Chris said slowly expecting an angry yell to come but none came. "Mom, are you there?"

"Its okay honey, don't worry about it." Piper said to Chris in her soft tone before exploding like a cannon ball. "But I tell you this, the Party starts in half-hour and if you don't get here by then, I m sorry sweetie, but DON'T BOTHER COMING." She said as she hanged up the phone without hearing Chris reply.

"What was that all about?" Paige said as her brunette coloured hair shined in the sun.

"Oh, Nothing, It just Chris still stuck in New York." Piper said sarcastically before heading to the kitchen where she was followed by Phoebe and Paige.

"Come on, Piper," Phoebe said trying to calm Piper down as her breathing got violent every minute. "It's not like Chris is doing this on purpose, I m sure he don't want to miss Melinda's Birthday much as we do."

"Come on Phoebe," Piper said in the verge of Yelling. "I haven't seen my boys in two years, it is wrong for a mother to meet her own boys."

"But Piper, it's not like he is not coming." Paige said as she received daggers from Piper as she quickly changed her phrase. "What I mean is, he is just getting delayed but I m sure he comes running here fast as he can.

"Yeah, maybe I was bit harsh," Piper said as she and her sister picked up the Cake and other party food to the dinning room in the front. "Did anyone phone Wyatt, when is he coming?"

The exact moments Orbs filled the foyer as Chris came out of it, whom seem to be relieved that he didn't experience the wrath of his mother as every one rushed to hug him while Piper held back.

Piper saw her second son come out of the Orbs; he has changed much but the same time not much. He is wearing a white Short sleeve shirt with a grey colour tattoo print and a rounded hem with Blue denim Jeans. He was holding his luggage in one hand which he let go at once when he saw his family who all jumped on him to greet him. Every time Piper sees Chris smile, she is always thankful and hope that he would be like that for years to come because of what happened in her Past.

"Guys, Please." Piper heard Chris voice mumble from somewhere beneath the crowd of her overjoyed family. When he was free from all the hugs and kisses, he saw his mother standing near the table and giving him her famous smile which always reveals her pearl teeth.

Chris rushed to his mother arms at once; he had missed her so much. As he hugged her, he breathed in her scent of Lavenders. Chris always wondered how she smelt so nice but he never figured out, since she stays in Kitchen all day and she doesn't like cologne.

"I missed you so Much, Mom." Chris said to her as he still held on to Piper.

"I missed you too, Peanut." Piper said calling Chris by his Pet name.

Of course no one calls him that except his mom since he hates if it was called out by anyone but his mother and it didn't suit every one, its like its sounds nice whenever his mother called him Peanut, but if his aunts were to try they defiantly sounded like a bunch of elephants after their favourite food. .

They were still in their hugs when they heard a Car honk outside. Phoebe looked through the net curtains of the front window to see a Taxi parked outside and Wyatt climbing out if it. Phoebe let out a sharp and high pitch excited yell as she rushed to the door and flung it open.

The others approached the front door to see Phoebe jumping down the stairs to greet Wyatt as he got out of the passenger seat. Phoebe jumped into Wyatt arms the moment he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said bending down to hug one of his Favourite Aunts. "How are you?"

"Oh, honey I m fine," Phoebe said breaking form the hug to look at him. "How are you, Ohhh, I see you been going to GYM." As she tugged his long sleeve white t-shirt with Dark blue long sleeves.

"Yeah," Wyatt Chuckled.

"Your Parents are going to be so thrilled when they see you." Phoebe said as she begun to drag him without any response from him but however Wyatt held back.

"What is it honey?"

The same moment she heard another sound of a door slamming as she looked over Wyatt to see who it was and her breath stopped in her throat.

"Aunt Phoebe this is my best friend," said Wyatt as he introduced the guy who climbed out of the car with a small child. "And this is his son."

Phoebe didn't know what to say, as she was struck by the look of Wyatt's friend and his child. Since the guy in front of him was dropped dead gorgeous, with Black hair, blue eyes, perfect white teeth. At her first glance he reminded her of an actor Tom Welling that she used to fancy like crazy every time he came on SmallVille.

The kid he is holding who asleep in his chest is looked so cute, she thought she can eat him up right away, with his black hair; rosy cheeks to Phoebe the kid looked so much similar to her nephew Chris when he was younger.

"Kevin – Aunt Phoebe. Aunt Phoebe – Kevin." Wyatt said introducing his aunt to his friend. "This little fellow here is Chris." Wyatt said ruffling the kid's hair.

"H…Hi" Phoebe said as she fanned herself as she looked at Kevin and his little son. "Phoebe Halliwell, Pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you." Kevin said as he shook her hands.

"Finally?" Phoebe asked quizzically.

"Yeah, Wyatt told me about every one and it's nice to know, I m going to meet them finally." Kevin said smiling at her with another perfect smile.

"He did," Phoebe said hitting her nephew's stomach playfully but ended up hurting her fingers against his hard stomach.

"I have to say, you are a famous celebrity," Kevin said with another smile making Phoebe stumble a bit. "Around here."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Phoebe said dreamily.

"Beside from seeing the Billboard of ASK PHOEBE everywhere," Kevin said as his little boy turned his head and went back to sleep as Kevin shushed him down. "Wyatt told me lot about you, as your Paper columnist, particularly in Love section."

"Okay, let go in, shall we." Phoebe said as she turned away from him a mouth to herself OMG.

"What about our Luggage or the cash which needs to be paid?" Wyatt said gesturing his hand towards the Taxi.

"Don't worry, your uncles will take care of it," Phoebe said as she dragged Wyatt Physically upstairs stairs, partly to maintain her balance in front of Kevin but then she stopped and turned around. "By the way how old is he?"

"He is gonna be three soon." Wyatt answered Phoebe's Question towards Kevin who nodded in agreement with Wyatt.

"Okay," Phoebe said as she turned around to find her husband Coop looking at her with an expression which clearly says if-you-want-I-can-hook-the-two-of-you-up. But in response he received a loud and hard smack on his chest.

The moment Wyatt and Phoebe entered the house, every one rushed to greet him including Piper and Chris, who was surprised and shocked by the change over Wyatt, for a fact the T-shirt Piper sended him last Christmas, is hugging tight to Wyatt as if it's in the verge of being ripped.

Once all the kisses, Hugs and Compliments were passed on, Wyatt moved to his Friend who is standing near the door watching his family with little Chris asleep in his arms. But before Wyatt can introduce him to the Family, Phoebe rushed to Kevin's side and did the job herself.

"Guys, this is Kevin," Phoebe said smiling like a excited teenager, since she didn't need to worry about her husband because he knew that he is the one person Phoebe loved most in the world and also the fact he is cupid, she also figured maybe there is her husband handy work is going on since she was never excited like this around guys before.

"Wyatt's best friend from College and he is going to be staying with us for a while and this little cutie here," she said ruffling the hair of the sleeping child. "Is his son and you never guess what his name is? It's Chris"

Every one greeted Kevin with a handshake since he was holding on to a child to hug anyone. "Chris Junior." Paige said rolling her eyes looking at the kid as he stirred slowly waking up from his nap.

Phoebe introduced Kevin to every one individually, as they stood in a line like an Army cadets, with Piper and Chris in the end of the line with Wyatt. As Kevin reached Chris, the child in his arms opened his blue eyes and looked up and then he looked around at the room of strangers.

Leo and Coop came into the house dragging two heavy suitcases. The little boy watched everything from Kevin arms as Kevin moved towards Piper, his baby blue eyes lid up like a lights with a smile coming over his face, as if he realised who they are while others are commenting on How cute he is when he spoke silencing everyone like a statue.

"Grandma," the little kid said putting his arms out waiting for Piper to pick him up as Piper eyes popped out not to mention the others.

**Continues……**

**_Well guys if you are reading this PLEASE REVIEW I hope you loved this chapter but next time so REVIEW THANKS._**

_**And Once again I would like to thank all those people who reviewed This story. **_


	3. My Wonderful Mother

_**A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it and this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. **_

**_In this Chapter, Chris finds something that isn't meant to be found by him._**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previously on Charmed:**_

"_Grandma," the little kid said putting his arms out waiting for Piper to pick him up as Piper eyes popped out not to mention the others._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

The tension in the room was so uncomfortable for every one especially Wyatt, since all his family members were staring at him like he just delivered a bad news which is worse than death.

Kevin sensed the tension that is going through the room, so he decided to break it.

"Baby, that's not Grandma," Kevin said to his child who looked at him like he's been smacked, as tears welled up on his big baby blue eyes. He looked at Piper with his puppy eyes, than at Kevin and then on to Wyatt.

"Grandma," his voice quivered as tears came as he begun to sob silently on Kevin's shoulder.

Wyatt was starting to feel uncomfortable when Kevin spoke up, saying that is not his Grandma, and the look on the small child face, he couldn't bear to see the sadness in his eyes, so he looked at his mother.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Wyatt said without waiting for reply he dragged Piper to the sunroom. "Mom, can I ask you a BIG favour?"

"What is it?" Piper asked him suspiciously even though she knew what he is going to ask.

"You Know, you always the best mother, I ever had." Wyatt said sugar coating every word.

"Just get on with it." Piper snapped at him.

"Mom…Can you Please be His grandmother until they leave." Wyatt begun slowly and finished the rest of the sentence in a lighting speed.

"Piper looked at Wyatt, as if he has gone crazy. "Mom?" Wyatt pleaded with Piper.

"NO I m not going to grandmother some stranger's baby." Piper snapped at him.

"Come on, Mom, Kevin is my best friend." Wyatt said Begging his mother. "Chris always viewed you and dad as his grandparents every time he looks at the picture in my study table, since Kevin doesn't have parents for Chris to get to know his real grand parents."

"So?" Piper just said not taking in the information Wyatt's giving her.

"Mom, I wouldn't ask you, if Kevin's Parents were alive," Wyatt snapped at his mother, since she seem like she doesn't care. "The main reason Kevin came here, is to experience what a family life is, since he lost that at the very age of 12."

The last few words caught Piper's attention.

"Kevin is an orphan?" Piper said as her heart being pulled towards him, since she knew what it is like to lose parents, since her own son lost his at some point of his life.

"Yes, mom," Wyatt said seriously. "They died in a …Car crash when he was 12."

Piper thought for a moment as she let out a heavy sign. "Well, looks like I have a Grandson to attend to." She said as she walked back to the foyer to see the small child crying in his dad's shoulder.

Piper approached him. "Hey sweetie," Piper said with a smile as she touched his back, making Chris to look at her, and then once again he looked at Kevin and Wyatt. "May I?" Piper asked Kevin who smiled and handed baby Chris to her.

"It's Okay, Honey, don't cry," Piper said as she wiped his baby tears away. "Your, Father is only Joking, I m your Grandma." At this point he looked at Wyatt and then on to Piper as a big smile came over his face, causing Piper to go all Warm and fussy inside. For some reason, she feels connected to the Child, as if he is really part of her family.

"Would you like a cookie," Piper said as she carried him to the dinning table where the party foods are kept as she passed her stunned family who all staring at Piper as she grand mothered the kid.

"I bake them, its Wyatt's Favourites, I hope you like them too." She said handing a cookie to the child as she looked into his eyes. For some reason, they looked oddly familiar, as if she been with that eyes for her whole life, but she brushed that doubt aside when Phoebe and Paige came to her.

"What is going on here?" Paige asked bluntly as Piper looked like she hasn't got a clue what they were talking about.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked looking innocently.

"Don't play dumb with us Missy," Paige said. "Now spill?"

"Fine Wait here," she said as she walked over to Leo and handed Chris to him as Leo looked like he missed something and hasn't got a clue. "There you go honey, Play with you Grandpa, while I go and talk to your great-aunts." Before turning around and dragging her sisters to the kitchen.

When the sisters came back, they found not every one is in the foyer, as they found Leo playing with little Chris in the living room as if he has been doing that ever since Little Chris born considering he is a stranger's baby.

"Honey, where are the kids?" Piper asked looking at her husband.

"Not to mention, the guest, and our husbands?" Phoebe said as she walked in with Paige.

"Well, the boys are upstairs," said Leo playing with Little Chris. "However, your husbands were called away on their duties."

"Great?" Paige said as she slumped down the couch next to Leo while phoebe on the other side of Leo to play with Chris.

"He is so cute, isn't he?" Phoebe said as she ruffled Little Chris's hair, when she was pulled into a premonition at the contact of the boy.

_In the Premonition, she saw as if she is seeing from some one else's eyes. She seem to be in a room, in front of her was a bed, with a black haired women leaning against a pillow as she sat up, smiling at Phoebe Or the person she is seeing with a new born baby next to her. Then she saw a pair of man hands in front her, as the hands picked up the baby wrapped in towel. Then Phoebe heard a man's voice, she figured whoever holding the baby must be speaking since she is looking out from that person point of view._

"_He is beautiful, isn't he?" said the man's voice, but to Phoebe, the voice is somehow familiar._

"_Yeah, he has your eyes." said the women, as the man held the baby close to him._

"_What shall we name him?" said the man. "How about Chris, since he looks so much like ……………"_

Phoebe came out of the premonition to she see her nephews and Kevin looking down at her.

"Aunt Phoebe is everything Okay?" Chris asked looking at Phoebe.

"Yeah, just little headache," said Phoebe hiding from other of what she saw, since the promotion didn't seem nothing important, she just saw his mother. Then she noticed where is his mother, she was about to question them when Piper interrupted her.

"People, there is a birthday to celebrate, so chop, chop, get on with it." Piper said as she clapped her hands as scurried her family out of the living room.

That night on P3, the music is aloud, and the whole Halliwell family are there, along with Melinda's friends.

"Phoebe came and sat at the counter next to her sisters. "Looks like she is enjoying this party, as much as she enjoyed the party we threw for her at the Manor." Phoebe said as she saw her Niece dancing with her friends.

"Yeah, I guess so," Piper chuckled as she was happy to see every one around her is happy.

"By the way," Paige asked Phoebe. "What happened to the rest of the cake Missy, since they seem to have disappeared right after we all had a slice each and I bet we could've has second helping on the rest of the cake too."

Phoebe looked sheepishly at her baby sister. "Alright, I admit it, I m a sucker for Piper's cake."

Piper just laughed as they saw her sisters fight over her cake, as she looked over to find, Leo somehow attached to Kevin's child as they were playing in the V.I.P area, Melinda, her nieces and her nephew were dancing to the music along with their friends. Wyatt on the other hand, seems to be running away from a bunch of girls that formed a small group to chase him. Kevin is busy talking to Coop and Henry, but however, she couldn't find Chris.

Piper thought he is properly hidden beneath a crowd of girls and at this thought; she smiled to herself as she went back to her sisters fighting.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile at the room in the back of P3, Chris is busy searching for something, as he went through the wardrobe and chest.

"Damn, I knew I put here somewhere," Chris said it out aloud in frustration. He was going through piles of boxes that were stacked in one side of the wall when he stopped at a box that is stacked away in the very corner beneath the piles of other boxes.

What made Chris even curious is that in the Flap of the box, it say's CHRIS. Chris Pulled the box out and made his way to the small bed in the further side. He ripped open the duck tape that the box was closed in to find clothes inside the Box, neatly folded and stacked away.

Chris slowly pulled out a red t-shirt, a greenish - grey pants and a matching coat. Chris figured this couldn't be his baby clothes, since the clothes he is holding; seem to fit him right now. The moment he touched the clothes, he felt a tingling sensation run through his body, as if he is happy for some reason.

But unknown to Chris a Gold light washes over him……….

_**Continues………………….**_

**_Hey guys sorry for another long chapter, sometimes I get carried away, like the Chapter 2, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and once again Sorry for a Long Chapter SO PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU VERY MUCH. _**


	4. Visit of the Past Life

**_A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it, I really liked reading you comments and idea's. So this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to REVIEW. _**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previously on Charmed:**_

_Chris slowly pulled out a red t-shirt, a greenish - grey pants and a matching coat. Chris figured this couldn't be his baby clothes, since the clothes he is holding; seem to fit him right now. The moment he touched the clothes, he felt a tingling sensation run through his body, as if he is happy for some reason. _

_But unknown to Chris Gold light washes over him………._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(Later on that night at Manor, Piper just bid good night to her sisters family as she watched them disappear in Swirling orbs and Pink glow When Wyatt came out of the Kitchen with glass of Milk in his hand and Piper's home made cookie.)

"Where is Chris?" Piper asked her eldest son.

"He is in his room, I guess," Wyatt said shrugging.

"I meant Little Chris, obviously its going to be bit trouble having Two Chris at the Manor," Piper said shaking as she switched off the lights and begun to follow the eldest son upstairs.

"Oh, he is in my room, Sleeping." Wyatt said stopping as they reached the landing.

"And Kevin…." Piper asked since she wanted to make sure she does her part properly as their hostess.

"He is in the guest room," Wyatt said as he kissed his mom good night as she turned around and left.

Wyatt shaking his slowly turned around and headed to his room, to see Little Chris, all curled up against Wyatt's favourite Teddy bear sleeping like a little angel. Silently closing the door he turned around and headed to his brother's room.

(Meanwhile in Older Chris Room)

Chris got out of the warm shower and tied his towel around his waist and made his way to his room. He takes shower every day before he goes to sleep, something his mother made a habit of and he is not complaining either since it makes him sleep like a baby.

He shook his soaking hair like a wild dog, splattering water all over the room, he likes doing that for some reason, he doesn't know why. Soon Chris dried himself and begun to hunt for his PJ when he saw the clothes he got from P3.

For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off the clothes, it's like he is under some kind of Trance. He felt the need of wearing the clothes he found, and every time he looks at it, it looks as if it's calling to him to wear it.

Without any moment thoughts, Chris slipped into those clothes. Chris stared at his reflection at the mirror; the clothes seem to fit him perfectly. **_(A/N: in case you wondering how he looks, he looks like the first time we saw him in Goddess Episodes.)_** As if they have been his all along. Chris was thinking how perfect it was when he started to feel sick, he started feel dizzy and light headed.

Suddenly his vision blurred, he blinked violently to gain focus but something else is happening to him. Right in front of his eyes were images, which are too hard to focus on as they flashed by. Its' like some one playing a video at the speed of light, the blurry images rushed through his head and the same time he started to hear his voice in his head.

------------------------------------------------

**_Chris: _**_Piper, come on. I'm just trying to help._

**_Piper: _**_Well, then if that's true, why don't you tell me how to vanquish the Titans?_

**_Chris: _**_Except you can't vanquish them._

**_Piper: _**_You mean, not without the power of three._

_---------------------------------_

**_Leo: _**_Piper._

**_Chris: _**_No._

**_Leo: _**_But she needs me._

**_Chris: _**_Not as much as the rest of us do. You need to stay here, even afterwards, to coordinate._

_-------------------------------------_

**_Chris: _**_You're not serious._

**_Piper: _**_Whatever it is you think you're doing, you need to make it stop._

**_Chris: _**_Piper, nobody chose this. It chose Leo. What he did up there for all of us was nothing short of a miracle. Now he's receiving the ultimate reward. A chance to become..._

**_Piper: _**_Don't you dare say it._

_----------------------------------------_

**_Chris: _**_Bianca. I don't understand. What are you doing here?_

**_Bianca: _**_Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now..._

_----------------------_

**_Chris:_**_ How the hell are you making that happen? Now they're fighting! Get them to bind Wyatt's powers now!_

_---------------------_

**_Chris: _**_Listen to me, they reversed his sense of morality. That means his shield will protect him from you but not from me. Please, I'm the only one who can save him. Let me help._

**_Piper: _**_Chris, we don't need your help. I will get my son back, and when I do, I don't wanna see you anymore._

**_Chris: _**_I'm sorr……_

Chris heard his name being called out as some one jerked his shoulder as Chris room came back to focus. Chris blinked as he saw the figure before him but he recognized the familiar voice of Wyatt before his image became clear.

"Chris, Are you Okay?" said Wyatt shaking his brother shoulder.

Wyatt came by to his room to give Chris his Milk and Cookie, since before Wyatt left for New York, he does this every night, of course Chris and Wyatt share the milk and cookie equally since Chris often says, if I eat without giving you some, I m going to get food poisoning, but he knew Chris only saying because he always share with Wyatt whatever that is, even if it's a small candy, its how they grew up.

Wyatt was about to knock on Chris door when he heard a crash, quickly letting himself in, Wyatt found Chris moving around the room with his arms outstretched as he searched his surroundings as if he's gone blind. But the same time he was also muttering stuff to himself such as "Bianca. I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

And Wyatt sensed something odd about Chris and felt its time to do something as he shook Chris as if he was dreaming. For a moment Wyatt even thought about Chris sleep walking but then Chris hair is still soaking wet and there isn't a chance Chris is a quick sleeper.

"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Chris asked Wyatt as he rubbed his temples from the headache he just seem to have.

"Nothing, are you okay?" Wyatt asked him genuinely.

"Oh, nothing, I just got this headache," Chris said sitting down in the next. "What's happened, where did you come from?"

Wyatt looked at Chris oddly, he sensed a different vibe from Chris, he knew in his heart that this is his Chris, but something about him, at back of his eyes, is telling him something different, dusting his doubts aside, he showed Chris, the glass of Milk and the plate of cookies.

"For old time sake?" Wyatt asked tilting his head sideway at Chris, who smiled at him as he grabbed the glass of Milk. When Piper opened the door to Check upon Chris and smiled when she found Wyatt and Chris sharing their mid-night snack.

"Wyatt, you could've got another glass of Milk you know," Piper smiled even though she knew the answer, she is happy that her sons are this close, considering her Past.

"Now where is the fun of sharing there?" Wyatt said as he took Chris half drunken milk and drank the rest.

"You boys," Piper said shaking her head. "Well don't stay up to long." She said and left.

Piper was heading to her room when she heard, small sobs coming from Wyatt's room. Slowly opening the door, she saw Little Chris in middle of the bed clutching Wyatt's teddy bear and crying silently to himself.

"Daddy?" Little Chris said as the door opened but saw not his father but Piper. "Grandma, I am scared."

Piper looked at Little Chris, those blue wet eyes, which looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't figure out why or how it looks so familiar to her. She slowly made her way to the sobbing child and picked him up who held to her neck tightly.

"It's okay honey," Piper soothed him. "Grandma's here, nothing is going to hurt you, I promise." Piper felt bit weird to mention the Grandma's word, but she cannot help, that Little kid needed right now.

"There a monster unther the bed," The little boy told Piper who looked Pale. When it comes to Monster and demons, nothing should be taken lightly with his family, since they know it's real. "Can I sweep with you and Grandpa?" the little boy said with hope in his eyes as he sniffed.

"Of course baby, we go and tell your Uncle Wyatt first, shall we?" Piper said as she left the room with the boy who laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked in the reply the child said.

"You said, Uncle Watt." said Little Chris as he rested his head on Piper's shoulder. Piper knocked on the door before opening it to see Wyatt and Chris are busy talking but stopped when they saw Piper and Little Chris.

"Mom what's wrong?" Wyatt said at once he is on his feet and caressing Little Chris hair.

"Calm down, he is fine," Piper said swatting Wyatt's hand away. "He just had a nightmare, so Wyatt, is it Okay if he sleeps with me and Leo tonight, do you think his father will mind?."

"Oh, don't think so, Mom." Wyatt said smiling at his brother who winked back of course Piper didn't have clue what the hell is going on, so she decided to leave it.

"Oh, sweetie," Piper said to Wyatt. "You might wanna check under your bed for monster, if you know what I mean." Piper said rolling her eyes as Chris got up.

"Good night nephew," he said as he kissed Little Chris said who smiled at him as Piper turned around and Left closing the door behind her.

Once Piper left, Wyatt turned to his brother with worries etching on his f ace.

"Do you think, she might've have heard our conversation?" Wyatt said Peeking through the door gap as Piper's room shut closed.

"Nope, I don't think so," Chris said placing a hand on his brother shoulder. "Relax will ya, if she did, than she wouldn't be standing in front of us all Calm, she would've blown you up.

"True," Wyatt said nodding. "Well, I se you in the morning, good night, little Bro, love ya." Wyatt said as he kissed Chris forehead who pretended to hurl. "Very funny, you little smart ass." Wyatt said going to his room.

"Hey, don't forget, without this smart-ass," Chris said telepathically. "You would never accomplish your plans." With that Chris closed the door.

_**Continues………………….**_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, SO PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU VERY MUCH. _**


	5. It takes three to Vanquish

**_A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it, I really liked reading you comments and idea's. So this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to REVIEW. _**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previously on Charmed:**_

"_True," Wyatt said nodding. "Well, I se you in the morning, good night, little Bro, love ya." Wyatt said as he kissed Chris forehead who pretended to hurl. "Very funny, you little smart ass." Wyatt said going to his room._

"_hey, don't forget, without this smart-ass," Chris said Telepathically. "You would never accomplish your plans." With that Chris closed the door._

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

That night every one in the Halliwell house is sleeping peacefully except one. Christopher Victor Halliwell is twisting and turning in his sleep as his mind filled with the horrors of his Past life

_Chris can hear screams and explosion but his image stayed blank in his mind's eye, as if he has been blindfolded in a room and the TV has been turned on to the War movie. Even though Chris cannot see the images, he can identify the voices of the people that surround him. He heard Aunt Paige voice scream "Athame." Followed by an explosion and even he can sense the smell as if he is standing there. Then he felt a sharp pain surge through his chest, Chris can smell the burnt flesh that seeped around him._

_Chris also heard his mother's voice screaming his name. The his aunt Phoebe voice shouted "Piper watch out," there were screams and explosions, Chris wanted to see what's going on around him, but everything is pitch black, he can only hear voices. Then his Aunt Phoebe voice scream "Paige, NO…" and then he heard his mother's pissed off voice and more explosions. "Leave my family alone,"_

_And then Phoebe voice shouted "Leo, Please answer us, Your Family needs you." he heard the desperation in his aunt's voice. Then his mother voice screamed "LEO, GET YOU ELDER ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT…." And before she can finish her sentence, Chris heard a sharp Gasp and Phoebe's anguish cry. "No, no, no, come Piper, please wake up," and then he heard another scream of Pain and then Chris heard triumph of laughter's filled the room as cold voice speak._

"_We have killed the charmed ones, and the Twice-blessed Child," said the cold voice. "We are the new source from now on, HAHAHA and there will be no one to stop us," then the laughter died down. _

_For a minute every thing was eerie silent around Chris, then images flicked in front of him, Chris found himself staring at the ceiling of the Sun room. Chris looked around and found a scene beyond any nightmare he wished to had, he immediately felt he wanted to scream and cry and the same time, he felt weak as if he is holding on to his own dear life._

_He saw his mother in front of him, her body lying in the ground in odd angle as if her body has been broken and there was an Athame sticking out of her back as well as three arrows where crimson pool of blood surrounded her. Chris wanted to rush to her and heal her but he found him body numb and the pain is still surging thorough him when he tried to move._

_His eyes slowly traveled to a body next to him, its was his brother's who like his mother has five arrows sticking out of his back, as his body looked pale and his lips were deep blue as if he has been frozen. But what he saw next is the most horrified thing he ever saw in his life and he knew that no matter how hard he tries, that he will never forget it. In the floor were near the door way is the body of his aunt Phoebe but from what he saw he cannot say it's a body, since her head is missing from the body and blood is seeping through her headless body and the crimson blood is made a large amount of blood pool in the floor._

_Chris felt like he wanted to hurl, he wanted this nightmare to end and he wanted to wake up from it, but he couldn't, he turned away to find his favorite Aunt Paige crumbled in the corner, where there was a trail of from her mouth surrounding her face and her eyes which were lifeless, hollow and empty. Then he saw blue and white swirling orbs appear before his mind blank again._

Chris jolted up in his bed and looked around the darkness that surround him like blanket, Chris wanted to scream for his Family but resisted the urge when his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness as his room came in the view. Chris gulped noticing how dry his mouth was and he was sweating as if he took a shower wearing his clothes, his mind still raced through the images he saw in his nightmare, and even though he his mind told him, it was nothing but a nightmare, he couldn't brush it aside, it felt real to him, the pain he felt when he was hit by something, and the vivid images of his aunts and his mother.

Chris felt like he is losing his mind as the images haunted him. Chris rubbed his face and looked around to check the time which showed 4.59, shaking his head, he climbed out of his bed, since its nearly morning for him to go back to sleep and even if he did try to sleep, he knew he wouldn't able to sleep with all those images flashing through his mind.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Every one is sleep, that's what Wyatt thought as he tip-toed his way to his parent's room. He slowly opened the room to see his parents sleeping peacefully with Little Chris in the middle, just like when they were young; Wyatt and Chris tend to sleep in between them. He smiled as he saw Little Chris is curled up next to his mother hugging her while he slept on his dad's arms.

Not wanting to disturb them, Wyatt waves his arm and at once Little Chris appear in his arms in swirling orbs. Wyatt slowly walks out carrying the child in his arms making his way to his room when three demons flame in.

"Damn," Wyatt says to himself as he ducked to miss the fireballs that were thrown at him. Wyatt waves his index finger as one of the demons go up in Flames, but before he can do anything else to the other two demons. Both gets Vanquished as One demon blows up in million pieces and another one goes in flames as it held on to the athame that was thrown at him.

Wyatt looks at Chris who lowered his arm and then he turns around to see where the athame came from to find Kevin standing at the doorway of his room shrugging.

But before Wyatt can speak, Little Chris stirred as he moved closer to Wyatt who passed him to Kevin. Who took him into Wyatt's room and closed the door behind him leaving Wyatt and Chris alone.

"Chris what you doing up at this time?" Wyatt asks his brother who shrugs not wanting to say anything to Wyatt as both of them went downstairs.

"I couldn't sleep," Chris said heading straight to the kitchen. "And then I saw these demons flame in, so I figured you might need help."

"I had it under control," Wyatt said watching Chris who begun to make some coffee.

"So what, were you doing, in the hallway with my nephew?" Chris asked Wyatt Who passed him two cups.

"Well, Kevin wanted to see Little Chris," Wyatt said pulling a chair next to him.

"Oh okay," was all the reply Wyatt got. The next twenty minutes the boys sat in silence, looking at their coffee and their surrounding, anywhere but not each other.

Then Wyatt broke the silence. "Bit weird calling your own son, a nephew don't you think?" Wyatt asked Chris, who just shrugged.

"I guess so," Chris replied as looking at his Coffee cup in his hands. Wyatt looked at Chris and felt bad for what happened.

"I can't imagine what you going through," Wyatt said to Chris who looked back confused. "I mean with Little Chris being here…"

"Yeah but what about his mother," Chris asked solemnly.

"Its' best not to talk," Wyatt said as he saw the pain flicker in his eyes as he just nodded.

"I can't believe, that Little Chris is nearly two," Chris said not looking at Wyatt. "I mean they grew up so fast." At this Wyatt just nodded. "Oh man, I am so screwed,"

"Why?" Wyatt asked Chris looking confused.

"When mom, finds out that I m keeping this from her," Chris said shaking his head. "She is going to blow me to oblivion."

"Well, if it makes you any better," Wyatt said placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "She might also blow me up to, for keeping this from her,"

"Yeah, can't wait to see her face," Chris smiled at the thought of her mother losing it and her face expression, sure its comical.

Then a voice said, "Can't wait to see what?" startling the boys as they turned around to come face to face with their mother.

_**Continues………………….**_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, SO PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I am also sorry for the Short Chapter, but next time I try to make it LONG. But don't forget to REVIEW. ;)_**


	6. Liar, Liar, Pants not on Fire

**_A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it, I really liked reading you comments and idea's. So this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to REVIEW. _**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previously on Charmed:**_

"_Yeah, can't wait to see her reactions," Chris smiled at the thought of her mother losing it and her face expression, sure it comical._

_Then a voice said, "Can't wait to see what?" making the boys to turn as they came face to face with their mother._

----------------------------------------------------

Both Wyatt and Chris's mouth dried real quickly as if the temperature around them went warm to freezing.

"No I said, I can't wait to be with every one else," Chris said smiled at his mother who looked suspiciously from Wyatt to Chris. "You know just like when we were younger, like going to the Park having picnics or going to the movies."

Piper smiled at her youngest, she missed all those things, she missed having a family time with her own family because every one seem to be very busy nowadays and even if she tried to get every one together, one thing or another comes up.

"Yeah I miss doing that," Wyatt said happily because of the subject change.

"Hm….anyway, Wyatt did you drop by our room to pick up Little Chris," Piper asked as she got herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, how do you know," Wyatt asked his mother who raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean how do you know it was me?"

"Oh, you left the door open," Piper said in a matter of fact tone. Chris smiled, Wyatt has a habit of leaving doors unlocked, especially their parents' room since the lock works differently to their room and the only person who doesn't know how to close it was Wyatt.

"I thought I closed it," Wyatt said scratching his head. "Damn that lock, I can still never get to work that thing." Piper smiled at her oldest, it's so good to see her youngest and her oldest get along without having each other's throat.

Piper tend to feel sad whenever she sees Chris, she misses the other Chris, even though she knew they are the same person, somehow her Chris was different from the other one. Cause the other one always on demon hunting, full of sarcastic comments, well it's not lacking in her Chris too. He always acts Mr. Know it all, come to think of it, her Chris is like that, and he is the walking and Talking Book of Shadows. However the other Chris suck at writing spells while her Chris can think of any spells within matter of seconds and the other Chris is very skinny for his age however her Chris is like her eldest son, fit as a fiddle.

"So, what have you boys got planned today?" Piper said taking a seat in front of her boys who just shrugged.

"Don't know really," Chris said shrugging but then his eyes widened with an idea as he looked at Wyatt who smiled back, however Piper was way too familiar with this, so she immediately crushed the boy's dreams.

"No demon hunting, got it," Piper snipped at her boys who looked at her shocked.

"Did you by any chance, receive a new power, you forgot to mention about?" Chris asked his mother who smiled at him, as she got off her seat and begun to make breakfast.

"What would you boys like to eat?" Piper asked as she placed the cup in the sink, before turning back to the boys.

"You still haven't answered our question yet?" Chris said to his mother, who smiled.

"I am your mother, I know how two operate," Piper said smiling before telling them the answers they are waiting for. "And yeah, I do have a new power,"

"Cool, what is it?" Wyatt asked his mother who shook her head.

"Its not telepathy is it?" Chris asked Piper as he looked very uncomfortable.

"No, its advancement to my blowing up power," Piper said rolling her eyes, as she retrieved Pancake mix from the fridge.

"Really, so what can you do?" Wyatt asked since he is always fascinated when it comes to powers for some reason.

"I can melt stuff," Piper said shrugging as the boys looked at her with their open mouth.

"You are joking, right," Wyatt said bobbing his head.

"Apparently she's not," said a new voice as the boys turned around to see their father walking in. "Morning boys."

"Morning dad," the boys chorused together as Leo smiled at them, he really happy that they have managed to change the future for both their son's sake, even though he sees his youngest full of live, walking and jumping around, Leo still hasn't forgotten the day when he lost his son in his hand and he is pretty much happy that he longer has powers, since that way he able to give the normal life Piper always dreamt about even though in the beginning things didn't go according to plan.

"So what do you lot, doing up so early," Leo said as he took Piper's waist and planted her kiss on the lips while the boys made gagging noise from the background.

"Guys, we are trying to drink some coffee here," Chris said shaking his head as he tusked.

"Yeah, now I need to hurl," Wyatt said pretending to stick his fingers in his mouth; unfortunately, he took his fingers too far in, which made him gag.

"You idiot," Chris said patting Wyatt's back as Wyatt shot dragger at him.

"Mom, he is calling me an idiot," Wyatt complained to Piper who laughed.

"Chris, stop calling your brother an idiot," Piper said as Wyatt smiled at Chris.

"You are such a tattletale," Chris said sticking his tongue out.

"Mom, Chris is calling me a tattletale," Wyatt complained looking like an upset child.

"Chris, stop calling your brother a tattletale," Piper said as Leo watched both her boys laugh.

"Baby…" Chris whispered at Wyatt.

"Mom…." Wyatt begun but Piper stopped him.

"Alright, cut it out you two, and out of the kitchen," Piper said to her boys, as they got up from their seat and looked at them, before pulling a silly faces at Piper and Leo, with that the boys ran out as Piper heard Chris complain. "Its' your fault," Chris snipped at his brother. "Not, it's yours," Wyatt snapped back. "Nope it's yours," Chris snipped back, but soon their voices died down as Piper let out a sign.

---------**- **

"So, is he powerful?" Chris asked Wyatt as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, he is just like his dad, when it comes to Powers," Wyatt said clapping a hand on Chris's shoulder.

"Then, how come I never see him do something?" Chris asked Wyatt suspiciously as they came to the landing and made their way to the rooms.

"Cause, we binded his powers, when he was born," Wyatt said in a mater-of-fact-tone. "So you know we wouldn't have to worry about, the constant demon attack, like our parents did."

"Yeah, but still, can't wonder what powers are?" Chris said smiling mischievously.

"Now, Chris, don't do anything silly," Wyatt warned Chris as they came to halt in front of Wyatt's room. "Okay, there are reasons why we bounded his powers, no messing around, I meant it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris said waving his hand as he made his way to his room with that he slammed the door shut behind him. "_But I am not promising anything_," Chris said telepathically to Wyatt.

_**Continues………………….**_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, SO PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I am also sorry for the Short Chapter, but next time I try to make it LONG. But don't forget to REVIEW. ;)_**


	7. I Got Dreams to Remember

**_A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it, I really liked reading you comments and idea's. So this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to REVIEW. _**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previously on Charmed:**_

"Now, Chris, don't do anything silly," Wyatt warned Chris as they came to halt in front of Wyatt's room. "Okay, there are reasons why we bounded his powers, no messing around, I meant it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chris said waving his hand as he made his way to his room with that he slammed the door shut behind him. "_But I am not promising anything_," Chris said telepathically to Wyatt.

---------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up to the sound of the annoying alarm clock, he only closed his eyes for a minute and already its flaming 9.00 clock, punching the button, he slowly dragged his body out of the bed and made his way downstairs.

Chris was surprised to see his mother still standing there, cooking breakfast as she hummed an unknown tune to herself. "Don't tell me, you were up all this time cooking," Chris said rubbing his sleepy eyes as he took a seat near the island.

"What would you like to eat?" Piper asked her youngest as she kissed his forehead, as Chris just shrugged of not knowing what to ask for, so she placed a plate of Pancakes in front of him with the syrup bottle. "There, eat up." Chris smiled; he hasn't eaten his mother's cooking for a long time and even simple thing such as Pancake tasted delicious right now.

"So where is dad?" Chris asked as he took a forkful to his mouth.

"Oh, he is at Magic school," Piper said as she lightly danced around her kitchen, while she made breakfast for the upcoming hungry mouths that might pop in any second. "So, how was new York?"

"It's Okay," Chris shrugged almost lazily. he's not really in the mood to talk since he couldn't sleep past few days, because he keeps on dreaming these weird dreams which half of the time, It doesn't make sense to him, since most of the time, he dreamt he was hunting demons with his mother and aunts, which isn't wired but in his dreams he often sees his older brother in the age of 1 and Chris baby sitting him most of the time.

if that wasn't weird enough, he frequently keeps on dreaming that he was standing in the attic which looked like an museum with a strange women and a blonde man but whoever they are, he couldn't see their faces, since they were faceless like they were wearing faceless masks that blends into their skins, and their voices he could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, so his dream begin like this;

"_You too Chris, after all the people who betray me?" the blonde man said before turning away. _But whatever replied, he couldn't hear it, but he saw the faceless man go and stand next to the Book of Shadows but he knew the reply has something to do with saving this blonde guy because he replies back like this;

"_Save me, huh, from what?"_ said the man looking at him

Whatever happened he didn't understand, since the voice for the rest of the conversation was cut, then he saw the blonde man TK choke him, which felt real, it felt as if Chris was standing there and he was choking, choking so badly he couldn't breathe.

Piper looked up when she heard clatter to find Chris choking with his hands on his throat as he fell to his knees, choking, madly. "CHRIS," Piper shouted as she went to find that Chris was not responding to her, in fact he doesn't even seem to realize she was standing there, since his eyes were out of focus but before she can do anything, Chris zoomed away from her automatically and crashed into the small isle next to the door.

"Chris…." Piper panicked as her youngest slowly came around to his surroundings. Chris looked up to see his mother looking down at him worried, and he was, wait a minute, he was sitting in the chair, how the hell did he end up here and his body seem to ache. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Chris asked as he straightened his back as his mother looked at him confused.

"You don't know what happened?" Piper asked panicking something was going on with Chris lately she can feel it, something he was hiding from her.

"No, one minute was I was eating my food and the next thing I know I was waking up from here," Chris said pointing to the isle. "What happened?"

"Well, you were eating normally, then you started to choke," Piper said as Chris's eyes widened immediately. "And then before I can do anything, you crashed into that thing,"

"Oh," Chris said, holy shit, he was only thinking about them and its already happening for real, and he was half scared since he never got to finish his dream, he often wakes up, when the women does something to the blonde guy before he can throw his energy ball at Chris and she says to him _"Whatever you gonna do, do it fast, I can't hold him for long,"_ and before Chris can see what happens, he wakes up.

"Is there something you need to talk about?" Piper asked her youngest who looked at her as he shook his head in the meaning of NO. "You sure, cause if you need to talk about anything you know I be here, don't you?" Piper said as Chris nodded before going back to his half eaten breakfast.

Chris was playing with his pancakes, since he lost his appetite for them when he crashed into the isle; he was so busy thinking how his thoughts were projected out to the real life when Wyatt showed up with Little Chris. Wyatt and Little Chris both wore identical clothes, a red tank top and blue denim jeans, Piper who looked up to see her eldest coming in, laughed which bought Chris out of his thoughts.

"Morning," Wyatt said as he walked in with the small child who had his fingers stuck in his mouth.

"Hey honey," Piper said as she smiled at the outfits, which looked cute she has to say but she also noticed the finger sucking. "Don't you think he is bit too old for that?"

"Yeah, we stopped him giving pacifier but then he picked up this habit," Wyatt said as the small child watched every one with his head against Wyatt's chest, with his small right hand safely tucked against Wyatt's abdomen. "We don't know what to do to stop it," Wyatt said as he looked at the child, who looked up before turning his attention to Piper.

"Easy…" Chris said getting up and approached Wyatt, he was getting bored after all; maybe he can have some fun. "Stop doing that," Chris said as he pulled the child's left hand away to stop him sucking on his fingers but the child just squirmed and pulled away.

"Chris, don't…" Wyatt warned his brother who hasn't given up from tugging on the child's hand.

"Stop…" Chris said rolling his eyes as he kept on pulling and pulling the next thing they know was howling sound filled the kitchen as Chris jumped back few feet's away from Wyatt and the screaming child. "Geez…."

"You think…" Wyatt snapped at Chris as he bobbed up and down, trying to calm the crying child. "I better go and give him to Kevin," Wyatt said shaking his head as he walked away from the kitchen "_Way to go smartass,"_ Wyatt said telepathically as Chris laughed to himself just as Phoebe and her daughters appeared in pink glow.

"Hey, every body," Phoebe said smiling as the kids ran outside to play.

"Hey, Aunt Phoebe," Chris said as he sat back down, when Melinda came rushing in as every one stopped to watch the girl who seem to be rushing around as if she spilled a hot water on herself.

"Hey, mom gotta go, be back soon," Melinda ranted as she grabbed a muffin before rushing off.

"What was that about?" Phoebe asked Chris who just shrugged before leaving the kitchen. "See you later."

_**Continues………………….**_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, SO PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I am also sorry for the Short Chapter, but next time I try to make it LONG. But don't forget to REVIEW. ;)_**


	8. He's got the boy

**_A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it, I really liked reading you comments and idea's. So this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to REVIEW. _**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previously on Charmed:**_

"_Hey, mom gotta go, be back soon," Melinda ranted as she grabbed a muffin before rushing off. _

"_What was that about?" Phoebe asked Chris who just shrugged before leaving the kitchen. "See you later."_

_--------------------_

Chris flipped through his family heritage, looking for some answers for his strange dreams. He knew his dream was trying to tell him something but he doesn't know what it is, maybe with a little help, he may find the answer he was looking for. Chris frowned as he kept on flipping, he has been searching the god damn book for almost an hour but there was nothing, nadda.

Chris yawned as he rested his forehead on the book, he can feel the crispness of the paper against his skin but the same time it felt smooth and cold against his burning head.

"Watcha doing there?" said a voice as Chris looked up to see Kevin coming, followed by Little Chris, who paddled after Kevin with his tiny feet.

"Nothing," Chris moaned as he went to sit on the old couch that has been there for many centuries as far as he can recall it.

"You okay?" Kevin asked Chris who had his head down as if he was trying to stop himself from fainting.

"Yeah, just tired," Chris said not looking up. "So Where is Wyatt?"

"Um…he is in the shower," Kevin said in an unsure voice as if he was decided what to say, however this answer made Chris laugh a little to himself. "What?"

"Nothing…" Chris said shaking his head as the small child approached him.

"Kwis…" said the child looking up to Chris with his big blue eyes, as Chris stuck his tongue out causing the small one to giggle but hid behind Kevin's legs safely out of Chris's reach as he begun to suck on his fingers.

"So…what are his powers???" Chris asked Kevin, still dancing around the subject; he really wants to know how powerful he was. "Is he powerful than Wyatt?" at this Kevin laughed.

"You know, he told me about this," Kevin smiled with his hands crossed in his chest, while Chris smiled at the small one who was looking at him with his big blue eyes. "And Chris…" Kevin said making both boys before him to look up.

"What, I am just curious," Chris said shrugging.

"Well, truth to be told, I really don' know if he is powerful than Wy," Kevin said smiling however Chris who was smiling instantly stopped smiling as he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Chris said shaking his head as he smiled at the child, he was just taken by surprise when Kevin called Wyatt, Wy cause only Chris was allowed to call his brother by that name, since he was the one who gave that his pet name, and whenever others call him by that name for some reason, he gets angry, very possessive if you call it. He doesn't know why, he just doesn't like it but he knows he was just being stupid.

Just then they heard Piper calling them downstairs. "Well, we better go, before my mom blows us up," Chris said as he made his way downstairs.

7777777777777777777777

Piper, Phoebe and Leo stood in the foyer waiting for others to join them. Chris and Kevin came downstairs to see his Parents and aunt standing, while Wyatt and his cousins came in from the kitchen.

"Boys, we are gonna go the mall and stop by the restaurant later on," Piper said to the boys as who came down to join Wyatt who was grinning for some reason. "I left some lasagna in the oven for Lunch, So don't forget to eat and if you two need anything, call me okay." At this Chris and Wyatt both nodded even though Wyatt shook his head more vigorously.

"Can we take little Chris with us," Patricia pleaded the moment she saw the child in Kevin's arms. "Can we, Can we, Can we, Pleasseeeeeee."

"Yeah, he is way too adorable, I could just eat him up," said Primrose, making faces as if she was pinching Little Chris' face.

Piper who was watching this laughed a bit, considering how Primrose takes after her mother, who once used to be like this when Wyatt was born, always tending to Wyatt and being the first person to wake up to feed Wyatt, of course Paige who has been watching this, pointed out that she was confused, because she doesn't know who was the mother of her nephew, since Phoebe's doing all the motherly work, while Piper kicked back and relaxed, well not really she just went on a manic mission to keep her baby safe from demons.

"I know sweetie, but he can't he is too young," Phoebe said looking at Little Chris but bit afraid to go near him, since the last two time she was near him, she couldn't control her hands from pinching the poor baby cheeks who howled and it took Wyatt and Kevin two hours to calm him down and now whenever Phoebe goes near him, he automatically starts to howl in fear of his cheeks being ripped off.

"Why can't Kevin comes with us?" Prudence asked Piper crossing her hands over her chest. "So he can bring Little Chris."

"I'm sorry girls," Wyatt said in an apologetic tone. "But baby Chris doesn't like going to new places, so first let him get settled here for few more days before you three take him anywhere else, how about that?"

The three girls looked at Wyatt with their brown coloured eyes. "Are you his father or is it Kevin?" Penny snapped at Wyatt, as the adults looked at Penny, and Wyatt had to admit, that Aunt Phoebe chose a right name, since Penny reminds them so much of their annoying deceased great-Grams.

"But its, true girls," Kevin agreed with Wyatt. "He gets very agitated in a very crowded place, maybe you guys can take him to park, some other time." The three girls jumped and squealed in a very Phoebe mannerism and dragged Piper, phoebe and Leo out of the house to carry on with their plans.

"See you soon boys, we be back by five," Piper said as she grabbed her keys and dragged her husband away to the door but stopped. "And by the way, when I get back, I expect the manor to be in one piece, got it good." With that threat Piper left.

No sooner Piper's SUV went out of sight, Wyatt trusted Baby Chris in his brother's arms.

"Here, take care of him," Wyatt said as he grabbed Kevin arm. "We will be back soon." But before Chris can Protest Wyatt and Kevin disappeared in swirling orbs.

_**Continues………………….**_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, SO PLEASE REVIEW and THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I am also sorry for the Short Chapter, but next time I try to make it LONG. But don't forget to REVIEW. ;)_**


	9. Chris the babysitter

**_A/N: Thanks for Every one who reviewed it, I really liked reading you comments and idea's. So this Chapter are for those who reviewed it. I hope you enjoy it, and please don't forget to REVIEW. _**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Previously on Charmed:**_

"_Here, take care of him," Wyatt said as he grabbed Kevin arm. "We will be back soon." But before Chris can Protest Wyatt and Kevin disappeared in swirling orbs._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Don't blame me, if he goes missing," Chris shouted at the ceiling as he shook his head, before taking his nephew to the living room. Chris sat down and placed the child next to him, who looked at him with his big ocean blue eyes silently with his finger in his mouth which kind of creped Chris out. "So…would you like to play?" but the child kept on starring at Chris with his big eyes silently.

Chris let out a sign which clearly says what-have-I-got-myself-into. Then something inside him clicked, Wyatt said they bounded Baby Chris powers which made Chris anxious and exciting and now he has the perfect time to find out what his powers are but that means he has to unbind them. Chris thought to himself and another voice inside his head said go _ahead Chris I m backing you up_, since there are no quarreling about unbinding the powers on the child inside his head, Chris decided to do it of course once he find out, he bind it back.

SO at once, Chris grabbed his nephew and orbed himself to the attic, but realized he made a mistake as the bottom lips of child started to tremble as his big blue eyes started to glaze with tears. "Hey…hey, it's okay, see…see, it's beautiful isn't it…there, see, see can you see that doggy." Chris hushed the child down as he bobbed up and down showing him outside the window and trying to distract him from the tantrum that he might put any second. Once Chris was sure that the child has calm down, he placed him in the crib where the two and a half year old watched Chris every moment.

Chris started to flip through the massive, ancient book, and when he found the right page he was looking for he stopped and thought about it, but his anxiety and excitement were too overwhelming for him to think straight and before he knew it, he casted the spell on little Chris.

_Magic forces far and wide, Unbind the powers of this Child, Allow this witch to use therein, so he may use the power within._

A blue light washes over the child as Chris approached his crib. "So little buddy, your dad said you are pretty powerful, so let's……," but before he can finish the sentence he heard the tell-tale of shimmers. Chris whipped around to find two blonde women in black tights looking at him.

He quickly recognized the demons as the Demon-Atrix who is deadly female assassins who can teleport and they are famous for their excellent fighting skills, considering he is after all a walking and talking Book of Shadows. The two blondes held out a small spike in each hand and as they clicked the middle part, they spikes on their small weapons doubled with that, they threw the weapons so fast; Chris barely had time to react to their weapons, as he deflected them back in nick of time.

However more demons shimmered in, except, they all seem to be different kinds of demons, but mostly high-level demons who all eyed Little Chris greedily. Chris realized what is going on, he quickly backed against the crib, and TK threw any demons and fireballs that came their way.

At once all the demons started to attack, making it harder for Chris to deflect and blow them up, since some of them doesn't even blew up, they were just knocked back few feet's. Then he heard a small cry of pain behind him, causing Chris to turn around to see a long gnash of cut in the child's left arm. However this gave the demons upper handed seeing Chris distracted, they threw fireballs at him, which knocked him off from the feet and into the wall.

"Crystal's circle," Chris shouted immediately as the crystals circled the crying child protecting him from the demons. Chris who was now pissed off, held his hand out to blow one of the upper-level demons, except something happened Chris didn't expect. Instead of blowing up the demon, lighting blots shot out of his hand vanquishing the demon on the spot.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM," Chris roared at the demons as he threw more lighting blots at the demons but the more he vanquished the more appeared and some even managed to get close to the crib but the crystal prevented them from getting Little Chris, but adult Chris know that it won't be long before the cage give up.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

(New York, in an Apartment)

There were pictures all over the place, mostly pictures of a small child, with jet black hair and blue eyes. The apartment is quiet considering the amount of noises the traffic is making in the background, the white building reflected the morning sun shine giving it's the golden glow as the lights seeped through the windows. Everything looked clean and brand new and there are pictures in the mantle pieces of a woman with brunette coloured curly hair holding a small child and so on.

However up in the bedroom of the master bed were two lumps moving beneath the soft silver silk covers, where now and then a soft moan and sounds of pleasure can be heard. Right besides the bed, in the night table sat an Photo frame of an women who looks around 19, with a small child who couldn't be older than 1 and a blonde man around 20, all smiling at the camera in the New York city park.

Just then the covers of the soft silk were moved and Wyatt's head popped out as he looked around the room as if he is listening to the silent sound of the apartment.

"Chris," Wyatt said before getting off the bed to grab his boxers from the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked looking at Wyatt.

"Chris is in trouble," was all Wyatt said and within 30 seconds both of them are in their clothes and with that they orbed away.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777------------------------------------------

Chris kept on shooting lighting bolts at demons but more kept on arriving and he already killed about 40 and he can feel his body burning up the energy he has and he was severely wounded as small spikes from the blonde demons are sticking out from his thigh, his chest and his arms, he was bleeding all over, there were scorch marks from fireballs in his shirt and his stomach where the clothes were brunt along with his skin and its was bleeding and he felt like someone dropped a stone on his head and somewhere in his head its bleeding as the blood from the wound slowly made its way to Chris's eyes but Chris didn't care since all his aim and concentration was in protecting the small child in the crib.

Then one of the demons shot its fireball at the crystal deactivating the cage leaving the child vulnerable or so Chris thought. However as three demons made their way to the child, a very powerful Purple shield rose around Little Chris and incinerated the three high level demons the moment they made contact with the shield and the child sill cried from top of his lungs with his red face, as tears were streaking all over the soft angelic face.

Just then swirling orbs appeared in the form of Kevin and Wyatt, who quickly took in the scene before them…..

_**Continues………………….**_

**_Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, Thanks for ALL the Review, especially the anonymous reviewers, whom I couldn't reply personally but Thanks for all your reviews._**

**_SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW and THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I am also sorry for the Short Chapter, but next time I try to make it LONG. But don't forget to REVIEW. ;)_**


	10. The Wind that blew my Heart away

_**The Darkness of Past comes to Haunt the Halliwell's.**_

_**A/n: This is Wyatt and Chris centric Story**_

**_Full Summary:_** _Wyatt & Chris are back from New York after successfully finishing their Finals. The Guys are expecting to spend their summer peacefully with their Family. Until strange things started to Happen When Chris Past Life come back to haunt him and what is Worse Wyatt is hiding something Huge about his friend from his Family and what's worse Phoebe finds out and struggles to keep it from the Rest of the Family._

_-----------------------------------------_

Wyatt who just orbed in was surprised to the attic was filled with all kind of demons and Little Chris has an Purple shield around him, while Chris shooting lighting bolts out of his hand. Wyatt had barely had time to register the state his brother in as he created an energy ball and flung it at the demon vanquishing them, one after another.

"Hey leave my son alone," Kevin shouted as he TK an energy balls back at the demons. Then he quickly rushed to his son side but stopped when he saw the cut in the child's hand which was bleeding and the pillows in the crib has already been soaked half of his blood. "Wy, he is bleeding,"

Wyatt who was blowing up the demons and throwing energy balls, immediately froze when Kevin called out saying little Chris was bleeding, he turned around to see the cut in his hand as the blood kept on dripping from his hand. Wyatt felt his inside being tightened at the crying child, clenching his jaw, he threw out his hand sending a powerful energy blasts incinerating every demons in the attic at the same time the force sended adult Chris crashing into book shelves.

Chris felt a pain shoot through out his body as he collided heavily in the bookshelves. His body was telling him to lay there and pass out while the other half of his mind kept on telling him to go and check up on the small child. Chris bit his lips from screaming in pain as he painfully moved his body away from the broken shatters on the floor. The attic was a mess and if their mother were to drop by now, Chris was sure he will face a wrath that will be even more powerful than demons, Chris eyes searched the room and the Book of shadows has somehow made its way underneath the old couch. Chris slowly took a step and for a moment everything seems to spin around Chris violently, he shook his head as the room snapped into one to see Wyatt was healing the child, who seems to be sleeping.

"Wy, Is he…" Chris begun but got cut off from Wyatt who has his back turned towards him.

"What do you think you were doing?" Wyatt said through his gritted teeth and Chris can clearly see or hear Wyatt was clearly pissed off from the tone of his voice even if he can't see his face. "I only told you to, just watch him."

"I was just…" Chris said but once again Wyatt stopped him.

"I trusted you," Wyatt said still not turning to look at Chris, in fear if he sees his brother, he might do something he will regret. "Is this how you repay me, getting my SON nearly killed?"

"Wy," Chris pleaded.

"ENOUGH," Wyatt shouted finally losing it still not looking at Chris. "You had NO RIGHTS to do what you just did, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?? WE ARE HIS PARENTS, NOT YOU. WE KNOW WHATS BEST FOR HIM; YOU HAD NO **RIGHTS, GOT IT, NO RIGHTS TO THAT CHILD** YOU JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR LIMITS AND DON'T CROSS IT EVER AGAIN, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET."

Chris looked as if Wyatt stabbed him right in the heart, right there and then, the way Wyatt spoke to him felt like thousand sharp needles pricked him at once. Wyatt never shouted at him, not for any reason, even when they were young, Chris nearly got Wyatt get hit by an car, but he still never got mad, or the time, when he broke Wyatt's precious and rare magical object that their dad gave it to him, Wyatt never lost his temper with Chris, but this was the first time in Chris's life Wyatt ever yelled at him, and worse Wyatt hated him but he knew this situation was different from others.

Chris slowly nodded as he used his little energy left in his body to orb himself away from the attic, even though he knew his body might not able to make it, he might pass out, Chris stilled did, orbed away far from the manor, to the one place he knew he would be alone.

Wyatt lifted his unconscious son from the floor and left the room without any other word the moment Chris orbed away. Kevin watched Wyatt in shock, in four years Kevin never saw Wyatt get worked up like this, and the way Wyatt shouted at Chris, Kevin couldn't even imagine how Chris must have felt and far as he know Chris and Wyatt were inseparable, always looking out for one another. Kevin saw some of that in these past couple of days, always coming to one another rescue, and the way each talked about another, showed that they cared so much and loved each other.

Even Kevin felt a little jealous of Chris and Wyatt relationship but now they way Wyatt shouted as if Chris was a third person, a stranger to him. Kevin also saw the state Chris was in, he was bleeding all over, he couldn't imagine how much pain Chris was then and the words Wyatt has spoken even caused Kevin a pain. Wyatt didn't even see the state Chris was in, maybe if he did then he wouldn't have shouted like he did, but he didn't see it and he did shout. Kevin closed his eyes; letting all the pain and guilt wash away, once he was calm he left the attic in search for Wyatt and his son.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris orbs ever so slowly descended at the Golden Gate Bridge, he leaned against the support beam to support his body from collapsing and to stop the pain in his body, which felt as if someone is cutting his skin raw with a blunt knife.

Chris closed his eyes to stop the pain and tears from falling. He never expected Wyatt to lose it like this, and say the things Wyatt said, but Chris know that Wyatt was right. _"Its' All my fault,"_ Chris thought to himself as he looked over the bay, everything in front of him, was blue water, so soothing and relaxing.

_If I was not stupid enough to unbind his powers none of this would've happened, I should've known, any child of Wyatt's would be powerful as him but oh no I have to be curious." _Chris clenched his jaw as he felt another sharp pain surging through his chest, the spikes were still in his body, Chris hasn't bothered or cared to remove them and the blood is dampening his green t-shirt. Chris watched his fingers in front of him which were covered in blood; he slowly moved his hand to watch the trail of his blood made its way down from his wrist to his fingertips before falling on the beam beneath him.

Chris felt so tired and he is starting to get cold, even though the scorching sun is still high in the sky, he felt cold and numb, shuttering to himself, he pulled his body close slowly as he can, since every moment seemed like standing on a sharp blade.

Unknown to Chris, his body is starting to loose blood as they formed a small puddle around him.

**Continues…**

**Thanks for Review, please Review, thanks for those who reviewed, I really appreciate all your comments.**


	11. We Might As well be Strangers

_**The Darkness of Past comes to Haunt the Halliwell's.**_

_**A/n: This is Wyatt and Chris centric Story**_

_**Full Summary:** Wyatt & Chris are back from New York after successfully finishing their Finals. The Guys are expecting to spend their summer peacefully with their Family. Until strange things started to Happen When Chris Past Life come back to haunt him and what is Worse Wyatt is hiding something Huge about his friend from his Family and what's worse Phoebe finds out and struggles to keep it from the Rest of the Family. _

Wyatt watched his sleeping son on the bed as he gently caressed his smooth black hair away from his son's face. The child was sleeping peacefully with two fingers stuck inside his mouth, Wyatt let out a small smile, he didn't know what happened in the attic but the moment he saw his son, bleeding and crying, Wyatt felt as if his heart has jumped out of his body. Wyatt know he has to make it up to Chris for shouting at him, but right now his little son needs him besides Wyatt knows his brother, who might probably be sulking somewhere for Wyatt shouting at him.

Wyatt looked up to see Kevin coming in. "How is he?" Kevin asked Wyatt as he sat next to Wyatt.

"He is sleeping….. he was really scared, you know," Wyatt said to Kevin as he stared into his eyes. "I told Chris not to do something stupid like this, before."

"You really shouldn't have shouted like that," Kevin said as Wyatt pulled him in his lap.

"Yeah, well I make it up to him later," Wyatt said nuzzling his face in-between Kevin's neck. "That little runt, probably be sulking somewhere, right about now."

"What if he's not?" Kevin asked Wyatt who looked up. "What if he is really hurt by what you said and not to mention from the demon fight?"

Wyatt looked at Kevin's eyes searching for something and when he saw what Kevin was saying, his throat dried up. He cleared his throat before speaking. "No, Chris knows, I never mean those things, he knows, I m just pissed off, you watch, later on today he is going to come and annoy me to death."

"Is that what you think," Kevin asked Wyatt looking into the ocean blue soft eyes.

"It's not what I think, it's what I know," Wyatt said reassured Kevin but somehow it sounded like he is reassuring himself. "I know my brother, he never takes anything seriously and he knows that whatever I say when I m pissed off, counts nothing."

"Oh yeah, when was the last time, you and Chris has an argument?" Kevin asked Wyatt getting of his lap and sitting on the bed. For a minute Wyatt thought about it as he tried to swallow the lump that was his throat, he never shouted at Chris, not like this anyway, everything he said seemed blur to Wyatt at that moment but now, he realized what he said and he didn't even look at Chris, who probably might be hurt.

Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed Chris but he couldn't. In his brain, the part where Chris's voice constantly sounds isn't there any more, it's nothing but hallow and silent. He tried again, he can hear and sense every one else but not Chris. Wyatt's eyes snapped open, and without warning he ran from the room to the attic.

"_Chris, you there?"_ Wyatt said telepathically trying to contact Chris telepathically. "Chris please answer me, are you there?" he muttered to himself.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Chris tried to keep his eyes open but he couldn't, they were heavy and tried and all Chris wanted to do is go to sleep, where he wouldn't feel the pain that is going through him, physically and mentally. For a minute every thing around Chris went dark, nothing is there, nothing but then he heard the soft sound of his mother's voice singing him a lullaby, just like when he was a child, this made Chris even more drowsy, he just wanted to go to sleep, he was so tired he wanted to let go, fly away from this place but then someone called his name, first he couldn't figure who this voice belong to, or where the hell he was but then the frustrated voice called out again.

Images started to flood in, as the past events came rushing in, the voice belongs to Wyatt, who was now annoying the hell out of Chris by calling his name non stop. Which kind of pissed Chris off, he wanted to shout at him but he was too tired to open his mouth because it even ached to move so he thought to himself hoping Wyatt can hear him.

"_Leave me alone_," Chris thought or shouted back and then Wyatt voice sounded relieved.

"_Chris where are you, I am so sorry for shouting at you."_ Wyatt's voice said.

"_I don't know where I am, and all I want to do was go to sleep, so get off from my head." _Chris rudely thought back. "_Owww, damn these pains."_

"_Chris, are you hurt?"_ Wyatt voice said inside his head.

"_No, I am having a bad hair day."_ Chris snipped back at him. "_Besides why do you care?"_

"_Chris come on, I do care about you, what makes you think I don't?"_

"_Okay, just get off my head, alright."_

"_Chris, please tell me where you are?"_

"_Which part don't you understand, because what you said I got it, okay, I keep to my limits, I won't cross it, now piss off from my head and stop torturing me,"_

"_Chris tells me where you are_?" Wyatt voice said once again.

"_What do you want from me, I said I M SORRY, Geez you want me to leave you, now you chasing me and torturing me inside my own head?"_

"_Chris come on, please tell me, it sounds as if you are hurt, please I m sorry, that I shouted at you, but you know I never meant them right."_

"_Wyatt just get lost and leave me alone okay, I don't want to see you or hear you got it, so stay the hell away from me."_

"_Chris please, I AM SORRY," _Wyatt's voice pleaded.

But Chris didn't bother replying, he is too tired to even think now, and already the sound around him are dimming as if someone turned on the MUTE button on the TV.

777777777777777777777777

"_Chris, Chris, answer me, Chris, you there?"_ Wyatt thought. Wyatt was happy when Chris replied back inside his head, even though he was happy, Wyatt still scared since Chris sounded as if he is hurt and that stubborn mule is not telling him where he was.

"_Chris, Chris, right that's it, I am summoning you ass right now," _Wyatt thought and for a moment he thought he heard Chris chuckle.

With a wave of his hand, Wyatt bought the attic together in one piece and without any hesitation, he walked over to the book and begun to flip through the aged pages looking for the right spell, to summon Chris's stubborn ass. Wyatt didn't even look up when his mother walked into the attic, since he was busy looking through the ingredients to summon a lost Witch.

"Watcha ya doing there, Honey," Piper asked startling Wyatt, which caused him to drop thyme bottle on the floor. "Who are you trying to summon?"

"My stubborn little brother," Wyatt said as Piper looked confused at her son but before she can question him more, Wyatt started to Chant.

_Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to me who call you near, Come to me and settle here._

With an Athame Wyatt pricked his index finger.

_Blood to Blood, I summon Thee, Blood to Blood return to me._

Both Wyatt and Piper watched the Swirling golden orbs that appeared in front of them in the form of unconscious Chris, who looks pale as ash.

"CHRIS," Piper shouted rushing towards her unconscious son as Wyatt stood there in horror watching his baby brother in that state. But then to both Piper and Wyatt's horror, they saw Chris's soul slowly rising out of the body.

"Um…Guys, what the hell is going on," Chris's spirit said looking down at his own body, then to his mother and his brother who both are looking at him with terror.

"WYATT, HEAL." Piper shouted snapping Wyatt out of the trance of seeing Chris's soul. Wyatt rushed to Chris and held out his hand, hoping it's not too late.

However Chris's soul begun to slowly levitate in the air "Any Minute People," Chris shouted as he kicked his legs in the air to stop him from moving on but failed since Chris felt as if an invisible hand pulling him up slowly.

Wyatt concentrated all his powers on healing Chris, for a minute, it didn't glow, nothing happened causing his heart to beat widely in his ears, however then to his relief his hand glowed to heal the wound but there were so many wounds, Wyatt didn't know what to heal first, so he held one hand in his chest and another at top of his head, hoping that healing the vital parts might save Chris, then ever so slowly the healing begun to work, as Chris's spirit slowly came down to the floor but still yet to return to his body, sniffing in his unshed tears Wyatt held his hand over Chris's body as healing glow swept over the wounds as Chris returned to his body and Wyatt can see that they nearly lost Chris.

The moment the soul returned to its place, Chris gasped for air from his mother's hands. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Piper shouted once she was sure Chris was fully healed.

"Nothing mom, just demons attacked alright," Chris mumbled as he got up from the floor and made his way to the attic door without meeting Wyatt's eye as if nothing really dangerous happened.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CHRISTOPHER." Piper shouted getting pissed off for the incompetent answer from Chris. "Don't tell me you went on a demon hunt?"

"No, they attacked me," Chris said looking at Piper but not at Wyatt.

"You mean at the manor," Piper asked shocked and then turned to face Wyatt. "WHERE THE HELL, WERE YOU?"

"I…was….," Wyatt begun not knowing what to say.

"I told him, that he could leave, since I am not a child anymore," Chris said his nose prickling. "And I don't need anyone, I MEAN anyone to watch my back anymore." With that Chris orbed off, not knowing where to go, he orbed in an alleyway near his friend's house which is half way across the town.

How, can he be so stupid, Wyatt thought to himself, he screamed at Chris as if he was some next person and now Wyatt Matthew Halliwell has to face the consequences for his actions.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys think, and don't forget to REVIEW….thanks to everyone.**


	12. Lonesome Road

_**The Darkness of Past comes to Haunt the Halliwell's.**_

_**A/n: This is Wyatt and Chris centric Story**_

**_Full Summary:_** _Wyatt & Chris are back from New York after successfully finishing their Finals. The Guys are expecting to spend their summer peacefully with their Family. Until strange things started to Happen When Chris Past Life come back to haunt him and what is Worse Wyatt is hiding something Huge about his friend from his Family and what's worse Phoebe finds out and struggles to keep it from the Rest of the Family._

**_This Chapter is about Chris and his Friend and how both of their Situation was much alike, so read and tell me in your REVIEW what you think about this Chapter and What's going to Happen on upcoming Chapters. _**

Chris ducked to miss a suitcase, which came zooming out from his friend Tim's house. Chris looked at the suitcase that was spinning in the road from the force of the throw; just then another luggage came zooming, out of the house followed by his friend who was shouting.

"FUCK YOU MARK," Tim shouted as his brother pushed him outside. "LISTEN TO THAT BITCH AND KICK YOUR OWN BROTHER OUT WHY DON'T YOU?" But before he can say anything, Mark's hand collided with Tim's face.

"Don't you call my wife a Bitch you BASTARD," He seethed at his brother. Chris just stood there and stared, as he couldn't believe what was happening. The last time he saw Tim was at Christmas, looking happy and far as Chris can remember is that Tim and Mark are like best buds, just like him and Wyatt but now he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Now, Get the hell out of my Property before I call the cops," Mark seethed before slamming the door again. Chris rushed to help his friend up, who was bleeding from his nose, but he doesn't seem to care about it as he collected his clothes from the steps of the house since they were thrown all over the place.

"Tim, are you okay?" Chris asked as he helped him up.

"Oh, hey Chris, when did you return?" Tim asked causally as if nothing happened.

"What happened?" Chris asked as Tim looked away.

"Sorry, got something in my eyes must be hay fever," Tim said as he wiped his red eyes. He and Chris made their way slowly away from the watchful eyes of the neighbour's who all seem to mutter about what happened. Just then the door was opened and this time a new guy came and shouted.

"Hey ASSHOLE, here take this Jung with you," said the guy as he flung something at Tim but Chris TK slowed it down with his eyes, so it crashed in the pavement in front of Tim's feet. Chris saw Tim bend down to pick it and saw what he was holding, it's a picture of Tim, his brother Mark.

Without any word Tim pick it up and with that he turned around and made his way slowly away from the neighborhood as he dragged his suitcase with him, while Chris followed him behind holding on to the hand luggage for Tim.

"Tim," Chris asked not knowing what to say at the state his friend was in, he never thought Mark would do something like this to his own brother, kicking him out of his own house, he wondered what his mother was doing. "Are you okay, why did he chuck you out?"

"Oh, that…. Well you see Mark came to me last Christmas…," Tim said trying not to let his voice quiver. "He told me that…. he was married…um… and has a son who was...was going to be nearly three now, and… he wanted my help to…you know…to tell our mother...of course, our mother already had Heart attack twice… (at this he laughed) you know…and when she found out……um…..she…couldn't take it…I guess and before we knew it. She had a serve heart attack, we rushed her to the hospital…. but…..She didn't…didn't…make it."

Chris felt his blood run cold, he never knew Tim's mother was dead. She was alive and well when he visited them on Christmas Eve. She was an lively women, always fussing over her boys and Chris whenever he goes there and she was a great and an lovely women and she was one of the few that Chris mother actually stayed in contact with, even though Piper Halliwell doesn't have that many friends.

"I am so sorry," Chris said as they stopped to sit in a small park where the children are running around and playing in the lovely day.

"Me too…and thanks to your mother…" Tim carried on with his eyes glazed over. "My brother and I managed to carry out her funeral…and the…um… next day, he came up to me and asked me that…that… if it was okay that his wife and his son move in with us and of course I was happy. You know…. to see my nephew and my sister-law. So for the next few days…umm… everything was normal…..but then….her brother came into town….you know, and seeing he has no where to stay…..my brother let him stay with us….of course I didn't mind….but then…as days grew…I don't know what was happening around me…..I mean…um… he does all kind of stuff, such as stealing money and other stuff… and than blames it on me….of course seeing its her brother she believes him and accuses me….and even my own brother didn't believe me…..no one believed me…..then I got in trouble continually…so….I decided to work over time….um...you know...to get away, but then…because of him….um…I lost my job…then….my brother shouted at me….then today…..her brother came to my room and asked me to move out to the couch so he can move into my room,(Tim scoffed at the same time he laughed.) I mean It was my room and he is a third person and he was telling me what to do….of course I refused….so…so he went and said something to his sister, I didn't know or cared."

"Then when my brother came home," Tim breathed in closing his eyes. "She said something to him and the next thing I know is… my brother telling me to move to the couch, so that bastard can move in to my room. I mean… it's my house to…you know…and I felt like a prisoner in my own home….so…I refused to move out and my brother threaten me…. that he will do it, if I don't. I said I have much rights as him and I said I m not moving out of my own room….cause you see, my brother and that bitch move into our parents room, and his son moved into Mark's room, so her brother slept on the couch, but now they want me to sleep on the couch in my own house. So we argued…seeing its my home to…and then my brother lost it…he told me to move out of the house….I mean technically the house belongs to me, cause before our father died, he casted my brother out, cause he did some stuff that our father didn't like and he rebelled against our father, so he casted him out saying I am the only child….but then when our father died….my mom had her first attack….then I went and found my brother and bought him home….but now he is chucking me out……"

Chris saw few tears fell from Tim's eyes, as an empathic Chris can feel Tim's emotions all bundled up inside, and Chris is trying hard to block Tim's emotions but it seemed impossible, the amount of pain he is going through inside is enough to make Chris scream from the top of his lungs.

"So, where you going to stay now?" Chris asked even though he knew the answer. Tim just shrugged as he sniffed a bit.

"Don't really know and frankly don't care," Tim said as if he gave up on life, he had a far away look in his eyes, which Chris recognized easily, the pain of betrayal and broken love.

"You could come and live with me for a while," Chris said placing a hand on his shoulder. "You know, just until you find your own place."

"Thanks, but I don't want to trouble you or your family," Tim said with a small sad smile. "Your mother has already done enough for us."

Chris empathy power is driving him nuts, all the pain seem to attack him, he don't know whether its mostly Tim's pain or his own, since he is in the same dilemma and now Wyatt hates him, he shouted at him, even though he said he didn't mean it. Chris knew when he said those words he meant them right there and then, it doesn't matter if you don't mean it later on, but when you say it in anger, you mean it with your heart, cause words don't come out without us feeling that in that time.

Their mother always tells them to be careful about what you say to each other when you are angry, cause when you do, your heart means what you saying and Chris know Wyatt meant it. Wyatt thinks he betrayed him, he thinks that Chris let his son get hurt on purpose and Wyatt said he doesn't have any rights to that child. Chris couldn't help but blink as his own eyes prickled with tears, cause the way Chris sees it, Wyatt was the child's father which makes him his uncle, but if Wyatt says he doesn't have any right to that child. That means Wyatt was telling him that Chris was not his brother even though he didn't say it out, those are the true meanings of the words. He doesn't care anymore, because he is not going to be anything to that child, nothing, because Wyatt made him a third person then that's what he will be.

Chris wanted to spend his summer with his family, but now he want to go back to New York, where he will able to get back to his normal life, no demons, no pain, and no family. "You know, you are coming with me and that's final," Chris said firmly blinking away his tears as Tim stayed.

"Thanks but can we stay here for a while, please," Tim asked Chris looking at the children in the park as he smiled to himself a bit. Chris can hear his mother and his brother calling him but he chose to ignore it, just then Wyatt's voice filled his head once more.

"_Chris, are you there? Come on, Chris answer me."_ Wyatt voice shouted desperate. However this time Chris has his full energy to completely block Wyatt off from his mind and the only thing that is running inside his mind are those words he said.

YOU HAD NO **RIGHTS, GOT IT, NO RIGHTS TO THAT CHILD,** YOU JUST KEEP IT TO YOUR LIMITS AND DON'T CROSS IT EVER AGAIN, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE, BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET."

Chris smiled a bit to himself to hide the pain that flashed in his eyes and heart, thinking if that what Wyatt wants then he will do it and he is not planning to see Wyatt any time soon. In fact Chris has the urge to orb back home, pack his things and orb himself to New York but he knew he has to stay for a while, for Tim anyway until he decides what he want to do

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, for the review and I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter and Review, if you want to find out what happens next.**


	13. Truth doesn't Make a Noise

_**The Darkness of Past comes to Haunt the Halliwell's.**_

_**A/n: This is Wyatt and Chris centric Story**_

**_Full Summary:_** _Wyatt & Chris are back from New York after successfully finishing their Finals. The Guys are expecting to spend their summer peacefully with their Family. Until strange things started to Happen When Chris Past Life come back to haunt him and what is Worse Wyatt is hiding something Huge about his friend from his Family and what's worse Phoebe finds out and struggles to keep it from the Rest of the Family. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They didn't know how long either of them stayed there and the weather is still immaculately perfect. Chris was drowned in his thoughts so he failed to hear to the honk or someone calling out his name, but Chris jumped when he felt a hand in his shoulders, jerking away he saw Wyatt and his mother standing there, both with different expressions. Wyatt looked worried while his mother looked pissed off but both of them looked relieved at the same time.

Both Wyatt and Piper failed to notice Tim sitting at the edge of the bench looking at nothing in specific and lost in his own thought but what they did notice is tears in Chris's eyes and the land luggage in his hand. Piper immediately sat down next to Chris to wipe his eyes which Chris doesn't even realize he has been crying.

"Chris honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked worried looking at the suitcase and then to Chris.

"Nothing mom," Chris said shaking his head.

"Then, why are you sitting here crying with a suitcase next to you?" Piper said looking into his eyes. "Did someone say something you? Or did someone hurt you?"

"No mom, I am not a child to be hurt by anyone," Chris laughed a little but failed to hide the sadness in it.

"Then why are you sitting here crying?" Wyatt asked his brother in a voice that was barely normal. Wyatt couldn't believe it, because of him, Chris was planning to leave, its all his fault, how can he shout at Chris, his baby brother. However Chris didn't say anything, he just looked to his left to see Tim's back is towards them, he can clearly see Tim has no clue about the world that surrounds him now, since he was in his own world and Chris can empathy so much pain.

"Chris?" Piper's worried voice said looking at Chris as if she might burst into tears any minute. Chris turned around and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder calling out his name that startled him before turning to face Chris with tears streaking down his eyes silently.

"Oh, Hey Mrs. Halliwell, hey Wyatt," Tim said hurriedly brushing his tears away with his sleeve.

"Tim, are you okay?" Piper asked immediately looking at Tim. "What's wrong?"

"Mom, not now, I tell you later but now let's go home," Chris said hoping that they bought their car; otherwise they all had to walk half way across the town.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tim was resting in Chris's room, while Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, Kevin and Little Chris all gathered in the living room. Little Chris was sucking on his fingers as he looked at every one from Kevin's lap. Wyatt was sitting in the couch end where Kevin was sitting, meanwhile others are scattered all over the couch, and Chris has taken a seat where he would able to meet his parents and his aunt's eyes only.

"The amount of pain he is radiating," Phoebe said holding her head. Chris smiled a bit, thankful that his feelings are masked by Tim's.

"Poor kid, his own brother kicked him out," Paige said looking up at the ceiling. "That's just wrong."

"If only their mother was alive, she would've done something about this," Piper said as she kept her emotions in check. "It's a good thing you went Chris, otherwise who knew where he would've ended up."

Chris was happy that his mother has dropped the subject of him being attacked by demons but concentrating on Tim. However Chris can also feel his brother's eyes on him, which is making him feel bit insecure.

"You know what, I am going to check up on Tim," Chris said with that he walked off but as he passed Kevin, Little Chris grabbed his hand causing him to stop in his tracks. He slowly looked around, while his aunts commented about how cute that was, Chris looked at the child who stared back at him with his blue eyes still holding on to his hand. Chris looked at Kevin and Wyatt who smiled a bit.

Without smiling, he slowly removed the child's hand from his before walking away, as the child lips trembled as if he going to cry. Chris made his way to the landing when he heard the child's howling from downstairs, just then Wyatt voice shouted in his head.

"_Chris, how could you be so cold?"_ Wyatt voice sounded angry and hurt.

"_Listen it's not my fault that your son grabbed me, okay and all I did was removing his hand, besides I do have my Limits."_ With that Chris blocked Wyatt, he hated the way Wyatt's voice always popping in and out when he is least expecting.

Chris opened his door to see Tim sleeping but he also saw a ghostly figure looking down at Tim.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris said as the figure turned around. "Mrs. Flank," Chris said in surprise as he stared into Tim's mother.

"Don't be afraid, Chris," Mrs. Flank said as Chris laughed silently so he doesn't wake Tim up.

"Why would I be afraid?" Chris asked shrugging.

"You are not afraid?" Mrs. Flank asked Chris.

"Can we talk outside," Chris said with that he left closing the door behind him. He turned around to see Mrs. Flank figure gliding through the door. "I am so sorry Mrs. Flank, that I couldn't come to the funeral,"

"Its okay dear, but I have to thank your mother, she helped my children so much," Mrs. Flanks said as she glided down following Chris down.

"Well you can tell her that yourself," Chris said as they heard the child howling from the kitchen. "Hey you lot, guess who is here?"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned around to see the woman. "Maggie?" Piper said looking at the ghostly figure before her.

"Piper," Mrs. Flank smiled. "It's good to see you dear."

"It's good to see you…to," Piper said not knowing what to say.

"I want to thank you, for what you done for my children, especially Tim," Mrs. Flank said as a silvery tears leaked from her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it," Piper said as three demons flamed in. "Shit….why," she swore as she blew one demon, as Chris threw lighting at one, while Paige deflected a fireball back at the other vanquishing the three demons.

Mrs. Flank looked as if she saw a ghost considering she was one. "Hey you got a new power." Paige said happily to Chris.

"Yeah, I got it today, still trying to get it under control," Chris said to his aunt. "Actually I was planning to blow him up, but lighting shot out."

"Who are you people?" Mrs. Flank the shocked ghost asked.

"Well, we are witches, Maggie," Piper said seeing no harm will be done considering she is a ghost.

"What, you mean all of you?" Maggie said as Chris nodded.

"The entire family," Phoebe said just then they heard an explosion coming from kitchen as every one ran to see, smoke covering the entire kitchen but once it was cleared they saw that half of the kitchen was nothing but dust and Little Chris was still crying but stopped when he saw Chris.

"What the hell happened?" Piper shrieked.

"Demon….attacked..." Wyatt said shrugging but the girls are looking at Kevin who showed no signs of being surprised.

"Wait how come you are not surprised?" Paige asked Kevin. "Seeing the ghost here got surprised while you don't."

"Cause Kevin is a witch as well," Wyatt said biting his bottom lips and he saw looked at his son who has his hand held out for Chris to pick him up, but Chris stayed away from the sobbing child.

"And you didn't tell us why?" Piper asked Kevin and Wyatt.

"Must've slipped my mind?" Wyatt said giving them a sheepish smile, while Kevin trying to hold on to the child who is trying to escape from his grip. Both Wyatt and Kevin know what little Chris want, he wants his uncle, but of course Chris is not going to pick the child up, since Wyatt can see Chris has already made his way out of the crowd and disappeared.

Just then the child disappeared in swirling orbs causing four people to gasp, well if you count the ghost as one too, otherwise its three really.

"And a Whitelighter????" piper shrieked at Kevin who smiled.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, espically to annomoyous reviwers, hope you all like this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	14. The Games that Play Us

"His mother was a whitelighter," Kevin lied and at the same time trying to keep his voice calm, since he doesn't have a clue where his son disappeared off to.

Meanwhile Chris who was sitting down in the living room startled when swirling orbs appeared in his hand in the form of Little Chris, who calmed down as held on to his neck while sucked on his fingers. Much as Chris love to hold on to the little child, he knew he was a third person and what Wyatt said, its still hurts and now Wyatt trying to get him back, maybe so Chris can baby sit him. Fuming he contacted Wyatt through his head.

"_Wyatt what the hell, are you trying to do?"_ Chris shouted at Wyatt telepathically.

"_What?"_ Wyatt said in his head.

"_Don't play dumb with me, here, get ready because I am orbing your son back,"_ Chris thought, with that the child disappeared in swirling orbs once again. Just then Tim came downstairs. "Hey how you feeling"

"Little better than…." Tim begun but didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since once again swirling orbs appeared in Chris's lap again in the form of Little Chris who looked at him with his teary blue eyes before hugging him. "Unce Kwis…" the child said leaning against Chris's chest.

Chris closed his eyes as he heard a loud thump of Tim hitting the floor like a bag of potatoes. All the Halliwell's came out at once to see Tim passed out on the stairway landing.

"What happened?" Mrs. Flank asked as her transparent figure looked at her son.

"It's Wyatt fault actually," Chris seethed as he looked at Wyatt with fury, while holding the child in his hands. "He orbed Chris to me and Tim saw that so he passed out. _Didn't I already orb him back to you, why do you keep on orbing him to me? _Chris asked telepathically.

"_I didn't, he orbed himself_," Wyatt thought back.

"Actually honey, Wyatt didn't do that," Piper said looking at the child. "He did it himself," Piper said as the child smiled at her.

"_See told you_," Wyatt voice said

"_Well, Do I care_, _NO,_" Chris thought as he walked up to Kevin. "Here you go," however the Child held on to Chris's neck with all his energy. "Okay, I am going to orb, catch him." Chris said to Kevin.

"Honey, why don't you hold on to him for a while," Piper asked Chris smiling since the child seem to taken a like to Chris. "He seems to be attached to you."

"Sorry mom, I wish I could, but I can't" Chris said trying to give the child back to Kevin.

"Why can't you?" Wyatt asked Chris causing Chris to fume inside his head.

"_Stop acting as if you care_," Chris thought. "I can't get attached to him," Chris said pulling the child's arm free from behind his neck. "I am a stranger to the child, and when Kevin gets back, the Child is going to have hard time adjusting to a place where he wouldn't have all this people around him, so I trying not to CROSS my LIMITS by attaching to him, since I have NO rights to it."

Chris can see those words clearly hurt Wyatt, but he doesn't care, he needs to know how he felt when Wyatt shouted at him, with that Chris waved his arm as the child appeared in Kevin's hand in swirling orbs, and once again he waved his hand as a green light washed over him. As they watched Little Chris once again disappeared in swirling orbs, they all looked at Chris but instead of appearing in Chris's hand, he appeared in Wyatt's who had to catch him just in time.

The child looked at Wyatt as his lips trembled once again, "Unce Kwis…" he said as every one said "Awww." and the child tried orbing but he just reappeared in Wyatt's hand again. Looking at Chris with his teary blue eyes, the child laid his head in Wyatt's chest silently as he sucked his finger.

Just then Tim woke up and looked around the room, he saw Chris standing above him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…. what happened?" Tim asked as he got up from the floor looking around but stopping at Wyatt and the child.

"You passed out, but come on, we are going out," Chris said as he saw Kevin look at Wyatt who looked hurt and angry, but he doesn't care, thinking that he left the house. Tim looked at them before following Chris out of the house and apparently he couldn't see the ghost since humans can't see the ghost unless the ghost wishes them to see.

Wyatt couldn't believe what Chris did, he acted as if he didn't care about the child, as if he was a third person to him, but then again its Wyatt's fault, the way he shouted at Chris, its just sounded as if he was shouted at a third person, it would be a miracle if Chris decided to forgive him. But he has to do something, he can't let this go on like this, he wants and needs his brother support, or he will crash and burn. Wyatt quickly handing the child to Kevin, he rushed after Chris.

From the stone steps he can see Chris and Tim crossing the road; the sun was still blazing like noon, so without any hesitation he rushed after Chris, jumping two steps at once.

Chris walked silently with Tim who told him that he must've passed out because he didn't have anything to eat since dinner last night. So Chris and Tim decided to go and grab a bite, since Chris knew he is definitely not going back to the manor until every one's sleep. Just then Chris felt a hand on his shoulder startling him as Wyatt voice shouted out his name, turning around he saw his brother looking at him with worry etched in his face.

"I need to talk to you," Wyatt said looking at Chris, who just looked past him.

"We have nothing to talk about Wyatt," Chris said walking away from Wyatt.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW**


	15. The First Cut is the Deepest

_**The Darkness of Past comes to Haunt the Halliwell's.**_

_**A/n: This is Wyatt and Chris centric Story**_

**_Full Summary:_** _Wyatt & Chris are back from New York after successfully finishing their Finals. The Guys are expecting to spend their summer peacefully with their family. Until strange things started to happen when Chris' past life comes back to haunt him and what is worse Wyatt is hiding something huge about his friend from his family and when Phoebe finds out she struggles to keep it from the rest of the Family. _

--------------------------------------------

_Previously on Charmed:_

"_I need to talk to you," Wyatt said looking at Chris, who just looked past him._

"_We have nothing to talk about Wyatt," Chris said walking away from Wyatt._

--------------------------------

"Yes, we do Chris, I know I have said some pretty bad stuff," Wyatt begun as he turned Chris back to face him but Chris held his hand up to stop him.

"You don't need to explain, Okay," Chris said turning away. "I understand what you said, alright, so now, get back before your son orbs his way over here." With that, Chris turned around to follow Tim.

"Please Chris, just five minutes, that's all I ask," Wyatt pleaded as he hurried to keep up with his brother.

Chris breathed in, he knew Wyatt wasn't going to give up without saying his piece, and Chris wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear him out or not. However, he turned around and told Tim to go, that he will catch up with him. Tim, who agreed, walked off leaving Chris and Wyatt behind.

"Okay, you got five minutes," Chris said, folding his arms as he looked at the houses across the street.

"Please Chris, I didn't mean what I said," Wyatt said with clear pleading in his voice. "I don't know what came over me, I know I should've have shouted at you like that, but seeing him all bleeding, I just lost it you know. I know you would never do anything to hurt him, I know that, but it's just… I've never seen him bleeding and crying like that before. It was like someone ripped my heart out, I am so sorry Chris. Please understand me, I never meant any of those things, you have got rights with him, you are his uncle, it's your job to spoil him rotten. Please Chris, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have shouted like that. You are not a third person, I am so sorry, please I am so sorry."

Wyatt breathed in as he saw Chris looking at him with glazed eyes. Chris didn't know whether to be happy that Wyatt didn't hate him or not, but the words are still reeling in his mind, and no matter what, Wyatt could never take them back. Chris just felt so insecure. Tim and Mark used to be like him and Wyatt; but what he saw today changed his view point completely. Mark chucked his own brother out listening to his wife; of course, her own family came before any other. He knew no matter how close you are to your sibling, their family comes first and of course, he didn't blame them for it, it's just how the world works.

Chris stayed silent, as he looked at his watch. Tears threatening to fall, he breathed in and said. "Your five minutes are up," with that, he turned around and made his way away from Wyatt.

Wyatt looked at Chris' retreating back as if he'd been smacked in the face. He couldn't believe his brother, he acted as if he didn't care about what Wyatt had to said for himself. Anger surging through him, he grabbed Chris by his collar and pushed him into the nearest tree.

"What part of, I am sorry don't you get," Wyatt hissed, his eyes glazing over with tears. Chris could see the pain, anger and hurt flashing in Wyatt's eyes.

"Wyatt, let me go," Chris said trying to get free.

"NO, not until you tell me why you're acting like a jerk," Wyatt hissed.

"Wyatt please, let me go," Chris struggled against Wyatt's vice-like grip that he was sure was going to dig into his arms so painfully he knew he was going to get bruises.

"NO DAMN IT, YOU HEAR ME," Wyatt shouted, tears freely falling as he freed Chris from his grip. Unable to believe how much he'd hurt his little brother. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am sorry? What I have got to do to let you know that I AM SORRY?"

"Wyatt I know you are sorry," Chris said placing a hand on Wyatt as he turned away. "I know that you didn't mean what you said. I know it Wy… and I don't hate you, 'cause I know whatever you say, it's always for the best. I never doubted that and I am sorry that if you think I hated you 'cause I never did. What I told Mom, about picking Chris up, it's true okay…'cause the moment you and Kevin go back, that child is not going to be around us anymore, and I don't want to get attached to him. I am also sorry for not listening to you in the first place; I know what I did was wrong and I am not angry that you shouted at me. Every father would have done the same thing from your point of view. However…I… I need to get used to the fact, that from now on, I need to watch my own back…you know since…I won't have my brother to do it for me anymore." Chris finished it off with a small smile and looked away, he hated to cry, it showed weakness.

"Chris, what are you talking about," Wyatt said looking confused. "I will always look out for you, no matter what."

Chris smiled. "Thanks, but…I still need to get used to that fact, 'cause… I can't keep relying on you for everything, Wy, not anymore. I am sorry… you have your own responsibilities as it is and I don't…I don't want to be the one to keep you from them. Besides if I do keep on relying on you, then one of these days…you may not be there when I need you, and… I don't think I could take that…I am sorry." With that, Chris walked off; leaving Wyatt behind not bothering to turn to look, he kept on walking.

------------------------------------------------

Chris nibbled his fries like a rat, his mind somewhere far away from the place he was sitting. Just like his friend Tim, both boys seemed to be in their own world. They had been sitting in the Subway for more than two hours with their burgers and fries, but now the burgers had gone cold and stiff along with the fries, but both boys were just too troubled to notice this.

As time passed, so did people around them. Chris and Tim had no clue how long they sat there until the manager said, "Excuse me gentlemen, but we need to close up soon, so if you two don't mind…"

Chris snapped back into reality as he saw the clock in the wall, showing 10.47. "_Shit_," Chris thought, they have been sitting there for almost five hours.

"We are sorry," Tim said as they got up and left. "Hey, I'm upset 'cause my brother kicked me out, what's your excuse? Didn't you notice how long we sat there?"

"Well, I did notice, but I was bit too preoccupied with the chick in the cash counter," Chris replied sarcastically. At this, Tim stopped and turned around to see the cash counter through the glass door and saw a guy standing behind it. "Sorry, did I say chick, I meant the check." Chris said shrugging as they both started laughing.

They arrived at the manor around 11.30, as they were so busy pushing each other into people's front yards, at their stupid jokes. Chris stepped into the manor silently followed by Tim, hoping no one was up and thankfully, no one was. They silently made their way to upstairs, just then Chris stopped dead as he saw two demons looking into Wyatt's room.

"Hey," Chris shouted as two energy balls came zooming at him and Tim, as Chris dragged Tim down. Instantly he produced lighting bolt, vanquishing one of them, while the other one shimmered away. Chris cursed at himself as he turned slowly to look at Tim who looked as if he'd seen his worst nightmare coming alive.


	16. Brave New World

**_HistoryBluff1990 Thank you very much, Like always for being my BETA. _**

**_HUGE THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED, I OWE YOU GUYS AND FOR ANNONYMOUS REVIEWERS, SORRY I COULDN'T PERSONALLY THANK YOU BUT ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW._**

**_----------------------------------_**

"Tim, are you okay?" Chris said, moving slowly toward him, trying not to alarm him further, but Tim scrambled back like a bullet, as though Chris' touch was poison.

"Chris. You stay the hell away from me!" Tim said, holding his hands up to protect himself.

"Tim, calm down, please, I can explain," Chris said stuttered, trying not to antagonize his friend even more.

"Oh yeah, go on then." Tim gulped out, looking at his old friend with a fearful glint in his eyes Chris had never seen in his friend. Chris took a deep breath, hoping he could make Wyatt erase his memory. Then he realized, he wasn't talking to Wyatt.

"I'm a witch." Chris said, looking at Tim, trying to judge his reaction as he let out an insecure laugh at Chris' stonily serious expression indicating that this was no joke.

"And what were those things?" Tim said, keeping as much distance between himself and Chris as possible, almost too scared to hear the answer, too scared to hear confirmation that he was, in deed, in the real world. It would mean that Chris and probably his whole family were completely different from the people he'd known as a child.

"Those were…they were demons," Chris said slowly. "Look, I'll explain everything once we get inside, come on, before we wake anyone up."

"No, there is no way I am coming anywhere near you," Tim said forcefully, his body shattering with fear, eyeing what his former friend would do with his hands next.

"Come on Tim, I'm still your friend, you just know something new about me, you can still trust me." Chris pleaded; looking at Tim, trying to tell him with his eyes that he was the same person he's always been if he won't listen to the words he was saying. "I'd never hurt you Tim, you're my friend, come on."

7777777777777777777777

"Wow! That was awesome." Tim exclaimed after Chris orbed in front of him. "I never knew your family were witches. Well, I never even thought they existed, well you know, on the net you see those crazy pops-up where it says stuff about Love spells and the like, but I never believed them and now I find out my friend who I've known all my life, is a witch!"

"Yeah, too much information I guess" Chris said as he sensed shimmering somewhere in the manor. "Shh…Wait here." He whispered, holding his hand up, stopping Tim before leaving the room, becoming invisible once outside. Tim stood there, looking at the spot where Chris disappeared. Even though he now knew about witches and their powers, it was still scary to know that there were demons and other evil beings out there as well and that the two fought each other constantly without anyone in the mortal world knowing.

Chris slowly walked towards Wyatt's room when he saw movements through the gap beneath the door. Quietly opening it and stealthily entering, he stopped upon seeing Wyatt and Kevin asleep with little Chris between them, as well as, of course, a brute demon standing over them. It was doing something, not the usual hack-and-slash, quick getaway routine, either. It was producing a golden glow, be it a new power, or spell, Chris could not tell, but it was producing a golden glow. A glow that was powerful enough to keep the sleeping forms in the land of nod, before stepping forward and reaching down to pick up the sleeping child. Upon seeing this, Chris wasted no time in flicking his wrist, sending the demon crashing into the bookshelves, the three sleeping males not even stirring.

Regaining his bearings, the demon looked around him as he got to his feet, only to see an empty room, his only company the sleeping witches on the bed. Confused at this, he decided to cut his losses and shimmer out, only to find his powers were being blocked from his use. Standing up, muttering to himself, he was slightly more than surprised when Chris decided to make his presence known.

"Smart little demon," Chris said, ducking a fireball that made its way to the door, disintegrating it completely. "But not smart enough." Chris then waved his hands and the remains of the bookshelves the demon landed on flew into the air, forming a small tornado in the bedroom, centering on the demon, the small splinters and shards puncturing its' flesh. It then tried to send a fireball through the flying mass at Chris, but it was deflected back at him, immediately ending its' life.

Chris took in a deep breath. Now there were attempts to kidnap his nephew. He glanced at the three peaceful dreamers. He did a double take. Little Chris' powers were bound. How would a demon be able to find him? And how the hell could the kid orb? Then it hit him. A witches powers can only be fully re-bound if the witch that unbound the witches powers in the first place performs the binding ritual.

Not willing to take any more chances while he looked through the Book of Shadows, Chris waved his hand, summoning a crystal cage around the bed, to protect them from harm. Chris then walked back to the living room, finding his friend on the sofa like a statue, having not moved an inch.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, noticing that something was wrong, having known Chris for so long and simply unable not to care for him while he was in such obvious distress.

"Nothing, you just, go and rest or something. There's something I need to take care of first." Chris told him, turning to leave as Tim got up and followed him.

"Hey, I'm coming with you." Tim said, beginning to get rather unnerved; this was not the house to be in if you don't have any powers. Chris smiled as they headed to the attic.

Tim had never been inside the Halliwell's attic before, he'd always been told it was locked. He remembered trying to break into it with Chris when they were both little, to see what was hidden in there, but Piper caught them red-handed them and sent them outside to play.

Tim watched as Chris strode directly to the large book resting on a pedestal standing in the middle of the room. Tim slowly entered, taking in his surroundings before he had a look at the book Chris was going through. It looked very old and worn, and even though he was mortal, he could sense an air of power coming from it. Looking closer he caught glimpses of beautiful pictures of creatures and beings as Chris flipped through the pages.

"What's this?" Tim asked, indicating the book, as he watched Chris flip through it.

"It's my families' Book of Shadows," Chris shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tim said, still in some degree of disbelief, as Chris raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for, a spell of some kind."

"No, I'm looking for the demon that attacked us." Chris said, still flipping the pages.

"Wait, you mean this book tells you who or what they are." Tim queried as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, it has information on every demon in the underworld," Chris answered, suddenly bringing his flipping to a stop.

"Underworld?" Tim asked, becoming even more confused by the influx of information.

"The place where demons live. The second Hell if you will." Chris explained, continuing to flip the pages before once again stopping.

"So what's the first hell?" Tim asked, coming to stand beside Chris to see it better.

"It's where we send them once we get them." Chris said, stopping at a page. "Got him."

Tim looked at the picture before him. It looked identical to the ones that attacked them. The heading said "The Demon of Greed" in a complex gothic style.

"Good, there's a vanquishing potion." Chris said, almost absentmindedly, moving the book to a table on which sat a cauldron with potion ingredients surrounding it. "And, once we vanquish the leader we get rid of the minions, but, we need the Power of three."

'_But,'_ Chris thought, _'you wouldn't need a potion, or the Power of Three if you just told Wyatt. He could get rid of them with the flick of a wrist.'_ Then the other side of his brain kicked in. _'You're not talking to Wyatt. Remember. This is your mess, not his.'_

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW GUYS. **


	17. On the Loose

**_As Usual a BIG Thanks goes to HistoryBuff1990. _**

**_Now with the Story:_**

Tim leaned in and read the description of the demon Chris was talking about.

'_Demon of Demanix, an Upper-Level demon, who once used to work for The Source as his right-hand man until he betrayed him and became imprisoned for his treachery, as Zankou had been. He was freed, however, when The Source was vanquished by the Charmed Ones. It is believed that his one goal, now, is to track down the most powerful magical being in the world, steal it's powers, and use them to achieve world-domination._

_His current powers are teleportation, energy and fire-balls, as well as the ability to summon an army of minions from within him. They will all die, however, in the event of his death.'_

_He can be vanquished by a Power of Three spell accompanied with the following potion.'_

"Who or what is The Source?" Tim asked looking at Chris, who was putting all sort of ingredients in a metal pot.

"Oh The Source is the…Devil, the most evil guy you could ever come across." Chris said as he dropped the shells of snails into the potion which soon began to bubble.

"Please, don't tell me that's a real frog?" Tim said as Chris slit the stomach of a green frog with a sharp knife. "Shit man, how can you even touch it, I mean…"

"It's a potion, what do you expect?" Chris cocked his eye brows at Tim, who smiled and backed away from the table and started walking around the attic, searching for a distraction.

Taking a look around the attic, Tim found the Halliwell attic not too dissimilar from his own. There was lots of old furniture up here, a few trunks, some book-shelves laden with thick, old-looking volumes, and a few ornaments. A China vase, for example, with beautiful red swirls of color forming the flower of a red rose, caught his eye, but he didn't dare touch as it was probably an antique. Wandering further around the room he stopped in front of a white cloth that seemed to be hiding something. He pulled back the sheet to see a sword stuck in a large piece of stone.

"Chris," Tim called out, running his fingers over the hilt of the sword.

"Yeah…?" Chris replied vaguely, adding an ingredient that appeared to be some sort of flesh or meat to the mixture in front of him, not looking over.

"What's with the 'sword-in-the-stone' theme?" Tim asked, as Chris finally turned around to see Tim standing in front of Excalibur.

"Oh, that's Excalibur, it belongs Wyatt," Chris said shrugging, turning his attention back to the potion as Tim laughed.

"Chris, just because I found out you're a witch," Tim said laughing. "Doesn't mean you need to overdo it. Excalibur! Do you mean that Wyatt is the next King Arthur? Where is his round table then?"

Chris looked at his friend who had now progressed from lightly chuckling to roaring with laughter and clutching his sides, it brought a smile to Chris's face, seeing his friend so happy after the events of the day.

"Okay then, why don't you try pulling it out?" Chris suggested, observing Tim as he stopped and looked at him.

"Fine I will." Tim said, grasped the handle firmly, and tried to pull it out. Only to find that it wouldn't budge. It felt as though he was trying to lift an anchor on his own, no matter how hard he tried it just wouldn't move.

"Here, let me help you," Chris said, and walked towards Tim. To Tim's astonishment, the sword lifted free with a swift movement, and hardly any sign of effort from his friend.

"Hey! You did some kind of hocus pocus to it, didn't you?" Tim said staring at Chris, who stood there waving the sword around.

"No I didn't, I told you, it belongs to Wyatt," Chris said, running his finger over the blade of the ancient blade.

"Then how can you pull it from the stone? If it belongs to Wyatt shouldn't he be the only one who can do that?" Tim said, watching the sword glisten before him in Chris's hand. Then his eye caught the engraving on the edge of the blade. "And didn't the legend say that the sword was with the Lady of the Lake? How this is possible? It's not real! Next you're gonna tell me that fairies, wood nymphs and mermaids exist."

"Tim," Chris said, turning to his side, leaning on the sword, "They are real, my aunt Phoebe was once turned into a mermaid, my Aunt Paige a wood nymph, and Wyatt and I once turned out little sister into a fairy when we were little. Oh, and my mom is the new lady of the lake, but for some reason I can pull the sword out of the stone too, probably because I'm Wyatt's brother or something, but I can't use it though."

"First, I have to say that you and your family are getting a bit too creepy for me and my head's going to explode soon because of the 'Information Overload'." Tim said; air quoting the last two words.

"Second, why can't you use it, if you can pull it out?"

"It's not any old sword, Tim," Chris said pushing it back into the stone, sliding it into place like butter. "It's Excalibur, it has powerful magic within it and whoever wields it other than my brother will be corrupted by its powers. That's what happened to my mom once when the last Lady of the Lake gave it to us."

"So, if it's powerful, wouldn't demons be after it?" Tim asked, confused by the way the information was mounting up in such a short space of time, messing with his logic. If demons are always after powerful magic, and if Excalibur is as powerful as Chris says it is, then why aren't they constantly over-ran by demons in the manor?

"Well, even if they tried, they wouldn't able to." Chris said, returning to the table.

"For starters, they need to get the sword out of the stone, which won't happen any time soon. And even if they did somehow find a way to pull it out, than the sword will immediately call Wyatt. It shares a powerful bond with my brother, so no one else can take it without him knowing, not even my mom for that matter."

"Oh," Tim said, trying to process the ever increasing amount of information the new revelation about his friend had caused. Tim was so lost in his swirling thoughts, that when the potion Chris was brewing exploded, he jumped a foot in the air. "Was that supposed to do that?" He asked, observing the smoke now rising from the liquid, as Chris nodded.

Tim watched Chris pour a purple coloured liquid into small bottles before corking them up.

"It's finished. All we now need to do now is protect the house so we don't have any demons sneaking up on our asses." Chris said, placing the potions on the shelves then picking up two big boxes and handing them to Tim.

"What's this?" Tim asked, before Chris opened the box, revealing crystals within. "Crystals?" Tim asked an indignant expression on his face.

"Crystals, Surround the house," Chris ordered with a wave of his hand. Instantly they disappeared in swirling orbs, off to do his bidding.

"Cool," Tim said after he saw the blue and white lights take the protective spheres away, just as he's seen Chris do earlier. He was still finding it tricky to come to terms with the new information regarding Chris's and his brothers' powers and heritage.

"Okay, let's go to bed so we can wake up early to try to convince my mom and Aunts to go on a demon hunt." Chris said, walking toward the door. "They hate demon hunting so much, especially if I ask them, they act like I've been doing it for almost their whole lives, I never understood why."

Tim laughed, having one last glance back at the sword which seemed to be gleaming in some kind of unnatural light, and then his eyes caught something else. The china vase he saw earlier was different now. Before where it had had red roses, there were now red lilies. 'That can't be possible' he thought, 'I swear they were roses earlier. How did that happen?'

"Chris…" Tim said, not moving, he needed to make sure that this was real, not just an optical illusion brought on by lack of sleep, or something of the like, he was getting worried now, really worried, he wanted to scream. "You know demons, right? I mean can they…you know look like anything…like change shape to look like something else."

Chris immediately stopped and studied Tim's reaction; his eyes were focused on the vase sitting in the table next to the sword. "Yeah, they can, why do you ask?"

"So you think there could be a possibility of that vase being a demon?" Tim asked, gulping, he was certain that he'd seen roses earlier, he had no idea how they could have turned into lilies.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked, moving toward the vase with his friend.

"Because the last time I saw the patterns on the vase," Tim said following Chris slowly and closely behind. "They were roses and now they're lilies, and I am definitely sure they were roses."

"Well, one way to find out." Chris said raising his hand, only for the vase to shimmer away before he could do anything. "Shit!"

"Great," Tim laughed nervously. "Where'd it go?"

"I don't know," Chris said, eyeing everything around them suspiciously. He should've known there was a chameleon in the house. "But he's still in the house, I know that much, he can't get passed the crystals."

"So, you're telling me that there is a demon on the loose," Tim laughed nervously as Chris shrugged.

"Pretty much, Yeah," Chris said as Tim looked at Chris before passing out.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, Especially to :**

**Pinkphoenix1985, RuByMoOn17, Historybuff1990, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, Marcus1233, lizardmomma, DrewFullerBiggestFan**

**Hope You all Enjoyed this Chapter, Dont forget to Review. Cheers. **


	18. Revealed

**_As Usually I like to say HUGE thanks for HistoryBuff1990. ALSo HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. I know I tweaked the ending there, but hey, hope you all liked it. :D _**

After hours spent searching the manor for the demon with no success, Chris had finally retreated to the attic to scoure the Book of Shadows for assistance in unmasking the demon. Amazingly, everyone in the house except Tim on the couch, didnt even flinch to the amount of noise Chris had made blowing random bits of furniture up in the living room, having mistaken the inanimate objects for the Chameleon demon.

Chris slowly flipped through the pages, his frustration growing with each turn of the page that leads nowhere. Tim appeared almost corpse-like from his spot on the couch, the only signs of life being the odd snore every now and then.

"That's it! I give up!" He exclaimed to the room at large, closing the book and stepping away from it. As he expected, the book suddenly opened itself and flipped through itself, going directly to the page Chris needed, and he smiled to himself, thanking his Aunt Phoebe for teaching him that trick, among others.

Chris had to do a double-take when he observed the new page; he could have sworn it wasn't there when he went through it before. He weaved his eyes through the information this new page offered him, his gaze travelling all over the page, following its complex calligraphy.

"Spell to cleanse the house of evil?" Chris questioned, working out the gist of the spell, talking aloud to himself. "Okay, as long as it gets rid of the demon." And he began to chant:

"Darkness and Light, with flames so bright,

When in the circle that is home,  
Safety's gone and evils roam.  
Rid all beings from these walls,  
now heed my call

And vanquish them all."

The instant Chris finished the spell two fires immediately broke out in the attic, accompanied by the agonized screams of the dying demons, taking Chris off-guard as Tim woke up with a bewildered start as the echoes died away. Chris then became worried, as he heard the screams of dying demons sound throughout the house, indicating that the manor had been bugged without them knowing a thing.

77777777777777777

Chris slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a room, one he recognized, but he couldn't work out where it was on a geographical scale. Then he saw the faceless woman hovering above him, she must have done something, he realized, as he suddenly felt powerless.

"That's it, easy does it," the faceless women said as she pulled her hands out of him. "Slow breaths."

Chris didn't know what she'd done, but he knew it was bad. "What'd you do to me?" Chris asked as her face slowly focused into a human form. Chris looked at the beautiful woman before him. Taking in her tanned skin, almond blonde hair, her brown eyes, everything looked beautiful, yet Chris felt resentment and hurt towards her.

"I just saved your life," She replied, emotionless and cold as steal. Before Chris could snap anything back, his surrounding whizzed and he found himself speaking without meaning to.

"Bianca, please don't do this," Chris heard himself say to the woman before him. "Don't give up on everything that we fought for."

"I'm not, I'm just hoping we can find another way," Bianca said, her voice reflecting a small level of fear, while Chris still had his hurt. "Ready?" But before he could do anything, his mother and his aunts orbed in. Chris kept feeling the sense of déjà vu, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about the scene that's playing out in front of him that seemed so familiar.

He spoke words that don't mean anything to him, as if someone else was inhabiting his body.

Chris once again found his surrounding whiz as he found himself in a dark attic. Voices can be heard but they were nothing but whispers, the man before him, he is nothing but a blur, the only image he can grasp on to that looks real is the attic and Bianca who stood beside him.

"I went back to save you," Chris heard his voice at last as the blur image turned towards him from the book of shadows.

"Save me? Ha, from what?" The authority voice asked him as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"From whatever evil it was that turned you," Chris found himself reply to the man's question as the blank face formed a lips for him to see, which formed a smirk, other than that, its blank, as if he is wearing a faceless mask.

"That's always been your problem, Chris," the voice said as a he felt something familiar about the voice. He had heard this voice before, but it cannot be the person Chris thinks. It doesn't make sense. "Stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so past that. Its all about power, it's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins, is that it?" Chris replied as anger slowly bubbled inside him.

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum in tact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

Before Chris can hear his own reply the surrounding whizzed as he felt himself suffocated before being thrown into something as objects showered him. Chris found himself getting up and charging himself at the man who swiftly thrown him into a nearest table.

"You promised, you wouldn't hurt him," Bianca cried as the man looked at Chris.

"You promised you'd turn him. It's like I turned you, or at least I thought I had." The man coldly replied as Bianca runs over to Chris.

"Chris, please, I didn't bring you here to die," Bianca cried as Chris saw the blurry image of the man focus into a solid body.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Chris said as his eyes automatically looked at the squeaky floorboard as the man stepped on it. Chris ran towards the man, who once again grabs him and throws him across the room.

"Have you lost your mind?" The man asked as he raised Chris into the air, as the man's blank face finally formed all his features as Chris felt the air around him disappear as he took in the mans face. He felt suffocated. "I don't need you." The blonde man before him said as tears blurred his eyes as Wyatt created an energy ball and before Chris can react Wyatt flung it at him and fire engulfed his suffocating body.

"CHRIS," Bianca screamed as Chris felt his skin froze as if he was bathing in ice water.

77777777777777777777777

"CHRIS! WAKE UP…HEY…" Tim yelled as he watched his friend writhing around on the bed. Tim tried so many times to wake him up but nothing's working, even pouring water down on his face didn't do anything, as if he was stuck in a nightmare. "CHRIS, WAKE UP BUDDY, YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE." Tim shouted as he went near Chris to shake him but for a split second Chris was engulfed in fire so bright, Tim jumped back screaming, his friend burning alive.

But just as it started it disappeared, leaving nothing but scorch marks on the white sheets.

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. Especially to:_**

**_JayneyHunter, Pinkphoenix1985, lizardmomma, KB22, Marcus1233, neji-kun-snowvillage, petites sorcieres, DrewFullerBiggestFan and NaruXHinata-Rules_**


	19. New day for the Halliwell

_**I dedicate this Chapter to LizardMomma, Hope you Enjoy it and Let me know what you think. **_

_Previously on charmed:_

"_CHRIS! WAKE UP…HEY…" Tim yelled as he watched his friend writhing around on the bed. Tim tried so many times to wake him up but nothing's working, even pouring water down on his face didn't do anything, as if he was stuck in a nightmare. "CHRIS, WAKE UP BUDDY, YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE." Tim shouted as he went near Chris to shake him but for a split second Chris was engulfed in fire so bright, Tim jumped back screaming, his friend burning alive._

_But just as it started it disappeared, leaving nothing but scorch marks on the white sheets._

_**--**_

NOW

"Oh shit," Tim was paralysed by what he saw, he couldn't move, his legs were frozen stiff. He looked at the empty bed before him in disbelief. "Chris….." Tim whispered hoping for Chris to make an appearance in the showering rainbow of lights, however as many seconds passed, the air around him stayed the same, nothing happened.

"Okay, it can't be real," Tim said to himself as he rubbed his eyes furiously. "I'm gonna open my eyes, and he would be there," Tim said to himself removing his hands slowly away from his eyes just to come face to face with a burned out corpse, which as if on reflex screamed jumping back away from Tim, who wasn't expecting this, staggered back as he slipped and crash landed into a table knocking his head against a wall where he lost consciousness.

"Tim," Chris's voice said as Tim slowly opened his eyes to see a blur figure moving above. "Tim, are you alright?" Chris's voice asked as Tim's eyes became more focused by the second, until Tim saw the burned corpse standing above him. The black crisped skin, the gooey green eyes, the charcoal fingers.

"AHHHHH," Tim screamed like he never screamed before with his eyes closed, backing away from the walking dead, until he felt a rush of water engulf him for a second.

"Dude, you okay?" Chris shouted as his mate opened his left eyes to look at him.

"Is Everything alright here?" said another voice as Tim slowly opened his eyes to catch glimpse of Melinda standing at the doorway, while Chris was hovering above him. He wasn't burned anymore, infact he looked perfectly normal. "W-wha--wat…y-y-yoou…" without a word Tim once again collapsed.

"I take that as a No then," Chris said looking down at his friend.

--

"So what was all that screaming about?" Piper asked the fragile looking boy before her, as Chris smirked to see his friend struggling to come up with a good excuse for why he screamed like a helpless girl.

"Bad nightmare," a voice said as the three turned to find Kevin entering the kitchen with baby Christopher in his arms.

"yea," Tim mumbled under his breath as he helped himself to a spoonful of cereals to keep his mouth close for a while.

"Morning Sweetie, what would you like to eat, we got pancakes, cereals," Piper said listing as baby Chris turned to look at Piper.

"I go with a Pancakes if I were you," Tim said as Kevin nodded with a smile.

"You like Pancakes honey?" Kevin asked baby Chris who nodded with his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"Pancakes it is," Piper said as she began to place few pancakes on a plate with syrup for the two. "So where is Wyatt."

"He is having a lie in," Kevin said looking at Piper who looked confused and worried

"Why, what's wrong?" Piper asked Kevin, who placed the kid on the counter and took the plate Piper offered him.

"I don't know, he just complained about not being able to sleep," Kevin said as Chris kept his mouth shut all the while listening, as for some reason he is beginning to distant himself from Wyatt, Kevin and the Baby, he don't know, maybe he doesn't want to get to attached and get hurt. He already feels as if he lost his big brother to Kevin and yet sometime he couldn't help but get this singe of jealously, cause It was him who saw Wyatt first, yet its not fair that Kevin and baby Chris gets all the attention, but after last night dream he doesn't want to be anywhere near Wyatt.

For one thing he felt scared since the dream was so realistic that he couldn't get it out of his mind, every time he close his eyes, he can see the other version of his brother popping in there, with pure hatred flashing across the blue eyes and he only saw that kind of hate from his brother once which was on the day baby Chris was attacked, even though Wyatt is known for his patience and his caring personality, he also knows what happens when someone messes with his family, the hate…the hate he only see in Wyatt towards demon, he saw towards him, the hate….the hate that made his heart skip a beat.

Chris who gulped down his juice saw Wyatt entering in black and at once there was noise of glass shattering as every one looked towards Chris, who on the other hand kept his eyes firmly fixed on Wyatt, with his heart beating madly in his ears.

"Chris…" Piper said as she saw the fear that splashed across her youngest the moment he saw Wyatt. "Chris…" Piper said placing a hand on his shoulder and the next thing she knew, every objects in the counter were sending flying across the room as Chris jerked back half startled. Chris who came back down to earth saw every one was looking at him especially Wyatt so without a word, he orbed out.

--

"This is ridiculous, I cant go on like this," Chris said as he paced the attic, talking to himself. After the morning incident, Chris decided not to risk coming back to the manor until he had a clear zone of his family. "He is my brother, he is not a evil tyrant bend on killing me. it's a dream Chris, get over it…but why does it seem real….cause you are reading too much into it…."

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," said a voice as Chris jumped in his pace. As he turned around to find his sister standing there.

"Hey Mel.." Chris said as he sat down on the couch as Melinda walked into the room. "If you are looking for Baby Chris, he is at the park with every one."

"Actually I m here for you," Melinda said as she looked at her brother who looked back at her quizzically.

"Me?"

"Yeah," Melinda said as she sat down.

"Don't tell me mom send you to find out what's wrong with me?" Chris asked looking at sister who laughed sheepishly.

"Oh come on, cant a sister come to talk to her brother about his problem," Melinda asked with a wave of her hand.

"Not when it comes to you," Chris said with a eye roll.

"Okay fine, maybe, but still I wanna know what is going on with you too, I mean past few days you are completely avoiding Wyatt as if he doesn't even exist, and Wyatt he doesn't even seem to care about the fact that something is going on with you."

"Well, Maybe its for the best, besides he has his own problems to worry about," Chris said looking at Melinda who shook her head. Just then the Book of Shadows opened as the pages begin to flip through the wind until it rested on a page.

"What is going on there," Melinda said as she made her way to the book, only to look confused. "Past Life spell?"

"What?" Chris said looking confused as he made his way to his sister.

"What does this suppose to mean?" Melinda said skimming through the spell. "it's a spell…but for what?"

"Not what but for who?" Chris said as he skimmed through the spell. He can remember the book did the same thing the other day when he was looking through. Maybe they are trying to tell him something, but what? What is it that he would find in his past life.

"What do you mean who?" Melinda asked as Chris looked at her.

"Well you know the book only does this kind of thing only if the certain person that's related to is in this room."

"So….What, you think its for me?"

"No, I think its for me," Chris said as he flipped few pages back and forth.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause the book led me to this spell the other day, when I was looking for a vanquishing spell."

"Right, then its for you, but Why?"

"I don't know but there is only one way to find out." Chris said turning the page back to the spell.

"I don't like the sound of that tone," Melinda said as Chris smiled at her before beginning to chant the spell. "Bad Idea….I…

"Remove the chains of time and Space  
And make my spirit soar  
Let these mortal arms embrace  
The life that haunts before"

The moment Chris finished the spell, Melinda saw his eyes roll back as he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW: JayneyHunter, Pinkphoenix1985, Lexi-Charmed, RubYmoon17, Marcus1233, KB22, lizard momma, Melindahalliwell, DrewFullerBiggestFan, Petites Sorcieres, JadeAlmasy and Piperspeanut.**_


End file.
